Never Alone
by Caelum-of-Love
Summary: (Story Revised) Garnet is less than and more than an ordinary person. Always working off her undying debt she either runs into luck or misfortune! She begins to question who she is, and her so call friends seems to know something that they're not telling her. Now she must make the biggest decision of her life, a decision that will affect the kingdom of Lucis and Prince Noctis.
1. Alive (revised)

**CH. 1 Inspiration song **_Alive by: Leona Lewis_

_*It's been awhile since I've touch this story, but now I'm back. I'm revising my story because I didn't understand where this story was going at all! LOL I'm sorry if you've been keeping up with the chapters I hate to make you re-read, but I promise it will sound better the second time around :D_

_ ~Dedicated to Asuka (PrincessgarnetXVI)._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or crossover that has been written into this story. They belong to their rightful owner Tetsuya Nomura/SQ Enix and PrincessgarnetXVI.**_

* * *

G.

It's just another ordinary day at work stocking inventories, taking orders, and cleaning. The bar is nearly cleared out as customers slowly make their way home. The lights have dim and you can hear the sound of chairs being scrap across the floor as they are pushed into tables. Tifa, the bar manager and my boss, quickly answer a phone call. Maybe taking up an order, I wasn't really paying attention. Looking down at the glass I'm currently cleaning I'm reminded of when I became employed at Seventh Heaven, the most luxurious bar in Sector 7, or so Tifa believes. Whatever the case I'm just glad she hired me for I really needed the money.

"Another pick up order. I really just want to start closing up," Tifa gripe. She lean up against the bar table and continue griping.

"Today has been a long day," I reply back to cheer her up, but I'm mostly focus on attempting to clean this glass.

"So what are your plans after work," Tifa ask.

"The usual, go home and check on my mother," I reply.

"How is she?"

"She's great, well, decent I should say."

"Well, I don't want to parade in anything, but the bar has been receiving the hospital's calls. Is there anything you want me to help out with?"

"Uhhh… No, it's fine! They probably can't reach me at home because I'm always here working," I laugh.

"Sweetie, you're like a younger sister to me please don't hesitate to ask for help."

"Tifa I'm fine, you've seen me go through crap like this before and I've always manage to get out of them."

"It could be worse next time. Remember Mr. Hudgins when he kept bugging you about repaying him?"

"That was nothing," I assure her.

"He called a shark on you! I swear if I ever see you on a bounty's list I will personally get you myself."

"Harsh," I laugh.

"You're gonna have to tell your mom you know, about the bills and debt."

"I can't put more stress on her, maybe I'll get a second job," I said.

"Don't strain yourself too much you know you have friends here who want to help, so except it, okay?"

"Thank you, but I'm sure I'll find a way," I just kept washing the dishes.

"Your mom is getting sicker by the hours-"

"-I know," I interrupted a little more harsh than I should have, dear god don't let Tifa fire me.

"Then what are you gonna do when she gone? You can always move in."

"No that's an awful idea, Cloud and you still have issues you guys are working out. I don't want to be burden," I turn around to say to her. I quickly dry my hands off with a dish towel and lay it on the counter.

"He's working most of the time, besides I could use the company."

"I work here most days so we pretty much see each othere," I said.

"Well the offer still stands. I'm just worry about you being all alone."

"Don't worry about me," I assure her.

"You know that's not gonna happen."

"Which is why I refuse to talk about my problems at work. Isn't that even illegal?"

"Well I'm-"

The front door open as a customer walk in. He made his way towards Tifa, probably the guy who ordered something from the phone call. Tifa acknowledge him and turn back towards me.

"This conversation isn't over yet, we'll pick this up tomorrow," She said as she turns back to greet the customer.

I laugh to myself as I clock out and grab my stuff to leave.

The walk home isn't long it was enough for me to think about life. Finally I reach the little shack on a hill, and I could already hear my mother coughing. It sounds like it's getting worse I need to fix up her medicine.

"I'm home," I called out as I open the door.

"Welcome home, would you mind bringing me some tea," she stutter then cough.

I made my way through the living room/kitchen to the stove where the tea pot sat, made her a cup and enter her room, a very depressing room, she look worse than usual.

"I got your tea, and you'll be glad to hear that I finally got the money to pay for your medication, so you don't have to worry about that."

"I'm so sorry dear it's not my intention to leave you with this burden," Mom stuttered.

"It's not a burden, it's a discipline, teaching me to work hard."

"I can tell you're tired it's written on your face," she said softly.

"It's not that bad," I reply.

"I really want to see you carefree again, like those times when you would sing, dance, and play the violin. You were call the music prodigy, always so talented," Mom said.

"I'm still that little girl, just more mature now," I claimed.

"Well I hope you don't grow up to fast. Here take this, it's the last thing your father left behind." She handed me a beautiful chained necklace that held a large cut gem. It's so beautiful I couldn't believe I'm holding something that's probably more expensive than the wine serve at Seven Eleven.

"How did he get this?"

"Do you remember how I told you that your father abandon us," she ask.

"Yeah, I do," I reply. She always talk about him, sometimes I can barely stand it, the complaining and yapping. Was he really that bad?

"He was awful!" She yell, it was like she was answering my question.

"He left us after the village came after him, but somehow he manage to survive out there and return to give me this. What in the world made him think I wanted this! I didn't want it, I wanted him gone, I wanted him to take the necklace back" she took a deep breath, "I wanted so much for him to return to the husband I marry."

"Mother, it wasn't your fault," I try to cheer her up.

"I try telling myself that, but now I'm convince it's karma."

"Why would anyone want to get you, you're the greatest person I know."

"Thank you sweetie… Can you promise me one thing?"

"Anything," I reply.

"When you find people that cares for you, hold onto them. I don't want you to ever be alone like me."

"Mother, I was never alone and I'll never be alone. I promise to hold onto those who cares," I smile at her.

She carefully wrap my hands around the necklace, but I don't understand why she still kept it if she hated my father so much? I thanked her then tuck her in. Quietly I limp to the couch after such an exhausting day and rest.

She must still miss him, and even though I've never met the man I pitied him.

A few weeks later

"Garnet!"

I turn to see Tifa running towards me. She had asked me earlier to work a double shift today, even though today is my day off. Tifa couldn't stop panting so I could barely hear what she had to say.

"She's-gone, your mom- she's-gone," Tifa coughed out.

Somehow I feel like I'm suppose to cry, run, breakdown, but I didn't. Maybe because I knew this day would come and I've prepared myself every night for it.

"Garnet" Tifa shook me back to reality, "the doctor is already at the house, stop what your doing and go there."

I just nodded and follow Tifa's instruction. My feet felt heavy, you know those dreams where you desperately try to outrun something but you're feet won't obey, I couldn't run nor could I breathe before I knew it I'm already at the front door. I didn't even realize how shaky my hands were until I try to turn the door knob. It won't budge and I can't seem to draw in more strength. Suddenly to door opens and Dr. Jak came face to face with me.

"Garnet, I wasn't expecting you home."

I couldn't speak too, that's just great!

"I'm so sorry we were too late there's nothing else we can do."

There's this huge lump in my throat and I just feel like puking everywhere. I knew I couldn't breakdown here, especially in front of the doctor. I clamp my hands behind me to tame the shaking and lower my head.

"Thank you," I said hiding my red eyes.

"If there's… anything we can do please let us know."

I just nodded. Dr. Jak padded my head and I step aside to allow the paramedics out. As I saw them take my mother away on the stretcher I mourn in silence.

It's been a long week for me, the skies are more darker than usual and the days are a drag. The house feels empty and spacious. I can barely walk by Mother's bedroom let alone try to sleep in it. After her burial I had quit my job at Seventh Heaven. Cloud and Tifa finally adopted, an orphan named Denzel. I still visit them every now and then, but eventually I need to get a new job.

"Garnet since Cloud is back for a few weeks, how about we go on a vacation," Tifa asked.

"That sounds like fun, but since I haven't been working for some time now I really don't have the money to go."

"Don't worry about it, I want you to relax on this trip," Tifa hugged me.

"I'm not burdening you am I," I confess.

"What, since when," she let go of me and asked.

"Since forever, I don't want to be the reason why this family is going through so much for me," I reply back.

"Don't say that, Cloud and I are happy to help."

"Thank you, but I've been thinking a lot lately and I want to move away," I said.

"Where too," Tifa ask.

"To a different city, I just want to get away from everything I know here and start fresh," I exclaim.

"Garnet, that sounds challenging, maybe you should start small."

"I have to try," I said. Tifa didn't say anything else because she knew once I've made up my mind, nothing was going to stop me.

"I know I can't make you stay," Tifa sadly said.

"Another reason I have to go is I still have to pay some of the villagers back" I said, "I'm hoping to find a good paying job else where to take care of that."

"Well I believe you don't have much debt left," Tifa said.

"Why are we talking about this again?"

Cloud entered the bar.

"I'm sorry, it just slipped" I said. Cloud walk up to me and pad my head like I was his pet. I use to hate it, but now it's my only comfort. I actually met Cloud first before being introduce to Tifa. He help save me from countless sharks that have harassed me. I couldn't tell you why he chose to save a poor nobody like me, but I'm glad he did.

"There's no point staying here, I agree to you moving into the big city. I'm sure they pay more than Midgar ever will. How about the kingdom Luics, I've deliver there once and it's beautiful there," Cloud suggest.

"The kingdom Lucis, but isn't that really far away," I said.

"Yeah, what if something were to happen how will we contact her." Tifa defend.

"It'll be fine, I have trustworthy friends there, and I'm sure they'll love to have you around," he said.

As surprise as I was that Cloud is even agreeing to this, I'm ecstatic.

"Okay," I jump up. At the corner of my eyes Tifa didn't look so ecstatic. That's when I realize this situation was just like my mother and father. But I have to go, was that what my father thought too? Tifa didn't say anything, she just left the room disappointed. I stay and talk some more with Cloud, then he decided it's time to cheer Tifa up. I let him go and pack up to leave myself, but I took a bit longer than usual to leave and just like many nights that I have worked here I can hear both of their argument.

"This is happening way to fast," Tifa turned to Cloud.

"She'll be safe with my friends, I don't understand why you can't see the benefit in this," Cloud argue back.

"Lucis is days away, it's not a good idea to drop her in a place where she doesn't know anyone in her state of mind."

"She's a strong and independent person, you should stop worrying about her and see that she's trying to move on."

"Move on?! Then why not Tenebrae, or Niflheim?"

"They're not as safe as Lucis, and you know it," Cloud whisper. I couldn't draw out what he had said so I did something I refuse to do in a million years, I got a closer spot to eavesdrop.

"I don't think it's about the safety, you're plotting something aren't you?"

"It is about her safety," Cloud defend.

"And?"

"Tifa stop this nonsense right now."

"I knew it… Cloud I think it's you who need to move on. He's gone, he's not coming back. Sending Garnet to Lucis will be your greatest regret and he will never forgive you for that."

"Tifa you've got it all wrong, I want Garnet to see the truth with her own eyes." And for the first time Cloud got the last word. I wanted to cry but again I couldn't. I thought I was going to start fresh. Who is this guy they keep talking about and what truth, about what or whom?

It looks like Lucis is expecting me.

After packing up the house for day I'm finally leaving today. Tifa and I exchange our goodbyes that morning, I still didn't say anything about overhearing them the other night. Although Lucis is days away Cloud still chose to ride his bike, I didn't question anything and just mounted at the back. It's been hours since we've left Midgar and I'm already feeling butterflies in my stomach. I've never been this nervous and excited at the same time. Whatever happens in Lucis, I'll just let it be a surprise.

The endless road came to an end when we finally spot a giant wall that continually wrap around the landscape. Somehow I knew this was Lucis. I've heard stories of this place; large walls, exquisite buildings, beautiful lights, and lastly a very handsome single prince. What an exaggeration, that's exactly what they said about Midgar.

"Walls? I guess we have to pay to get in," I assume.

"Not if you live in the city, you can show your ID when you return."

"Than what does that leave us?"

"We need someone from the inside to be our escort."

"Wow, this place is strict," I said.

"Well we wouldn't want enemies getting inside now do we?"

"But we're not enemies," I complain.

"And no one cares the only person who has leeway is the royal family."

"Psh monarchy," I said.

"Surprising this is one of the best and secure city in the world, the royal family is well respected."

"Does that mean I have to respect them too," I ask.

"If you don't want to be kick out, then yes you have to. At least stay out of trouble," Cloud answer.

"I can't imagine you delivering here," I said.

"Only once, when my friend moved in I had to deliver a package to him."

We finally reached the gate where we park and met up with Cloud's friend.

"Garnet I want you to meet my friend, Tidus. He's going to be our escort."

* * *

**REVIEW** _*I love to hear from you guys (n_n)b_


	2. Pieces (revised)

**CH. 2 Inspiration song **_Pieces by: Red_

_*This chapter doesn't have as much revision as the last. I think the songs I pick out for the chapters don't really match, feel free to tell me to stop :) Okay onward with what happens to Garnet's first day in Lucis. Thank God the kingdom's name finally released, I was getting sick of calling it "Outer City and Inner City"! _

_~Dedicated to Asuka (PrincessgarnetXVI)._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or crossover that has been written into this story. They belong to their rightful owner Tetsuya Nomura/SQ Enix and PrincessgarnetX**__**VI.**_

* * *

G.

My first impression of Tidus? It looks like he's ready for a swim, that is until I was inform that he plays blitzball then I was certain he's always around water. The blonde fitted well in t-shirts and shorts, he didn't look like a weirdo, who cares I'm just glad he's okay with me. Tidus escort us into the outer city, which was written on a huge sign you couldn't miss it, and we finally stop in front of his loft.

"Wow… This is vintage," I'm still looking for the right word to describe it.

"Sure let's go with that! Come on inside everyone wants to meet you," Tidus said.

I turn back around to see if Cloud was tagging along but he still haven't even dismount the bike yet.

"Aren't you coming inside?"

"No, I'm sorry Garnet, but I actually have some business to attend to," he reply.

"You're just going to leave like this?"

"I'll come back to say goodbye before leaving the city. You should head inside it looks like it'll rain any minute now."

The butterflies were coming back and I bit down on my lips. I didn't dare to look at him. How could he possibly think I can do this, I don't think I can do this. I don't think I'm ready to be alone.

"Garnet, look at me." I gave up and focus on Cloud.

"I promise you'll never be alone. This world shares the same sky and we're always looking at that same sky. Let the moon be your light, and the stars be your friends, whenever you feel alone let them be your comfort."

"Thank you, Cloud," I stutter.

"Here take this, it's a star charm keep it with you that way Tifa and I will always be with you. Now you should get inside and I'll come visit you before I leave the city."

I nodded to make him happy and just like that he left.

"Garnet where'd Cloud go off to," Tidus ask. Finally he came back to check on us.

"He has business to take care off, but he said he'll come back," I said.

Tidus look puzzle but for some reason he didn't ask anymore question, it was like he's being cautious around me and decided to drop the topic.

"Come on you have so much too see," Tidus lead the way. I walk up four flights of stairs and my lord that is some exercise! The loft is something, it's definitely modern and better than my old house.

"Alright, here we are. What'd you think?"

"Well, it's different," I said.

"Yeah here in Lucis we sorta have our own taste, actually this part of the city is not that pretty but wait until you visit the inner city." Tidus closed all the windows.

"This isn't pretty,"I ask in shock. This is better than Midgar, sure it's a bit weird for me right now, but if this isn't pretty I can't wait to see what's all the hype about the inner city.

"Oh, it's drop dead goregous. All the lights, tall buildings, the over the time events, you name it. And….the prince lives there." Tidus elbow me.

"What about jobs offering, is there a lot of those?"

"Yeah," Tidus paused for awhile.

"I take it that's a no," I said.

"Well… If you want a good pay I could ask my girlfriend to hook you up with something."

"That'll be great," I exclaimed. Then the door bell rang.

"That must be everyone I'll go get it," Tidus said.

"Hi, you must be the new girl." I jump in shock this short spiky brunette is really hyper. Tidus left us girls alone and head into the kitchen.

"I'm Garnet, it's nice to meet you," I greeted.

"Yuna, I'm glad you decided to move in. Don't be shy everyone around here loves new guest," she said.

"Thank you," I smile back.

Yuna introduced me to a blonde name Rikku and a quite white hair name Paine.

"This isn't even everyone, but we're all part of a band," Yuna said.

"A band," I said in surprise.

"Yeah, we're amatures but we love what we do."

"That's really cool, I happen to be experience in music too," I confess.

"Really, what do you play," Yuna said as she settle into the couch.

"The violin, but it's been awhile I'm afraid I've lost the skills," I said.

"All it takes is jumping back in and practicing," Rikku said.

"It'll be awhile before I pick up a violin again."

"Why don't you join us! We don't get pay well, but who knows maybe a violinist is what we needed," Yuna said.

"Yuna we mostly play for bars and those don't pay much," Paine said.

"Think about it, our band can be diverse," Yuna cheer.

"I wish I could, but I'm not in a stable condition to be taking risks and joining a bad. Thank you for inviting me though," I said sadly.

"You sound like you need a job in the inner city, but that's gonna be hard," Rikku said.

"Why is that," I ask.

"Well…." Rikku pause.

"Every job there expect you to go through a tough training, most end up failing or worst," Paine said. She cross her arms and looked out the window, which was now cover in rain. She's upset but why?

"I'll be fine, I can handle anything anyone throws at me," I said.

"Good, cause you have me here and I can help you," Yuna said.

"Alright enough with all this talking let's eat," Tidus announce.

After dinner Rikku and Paine left to their loft which was two floors down. Yuna decided to shower and not knowing what to do I decided to help Tidus clean up dishes.

"Waiting for Cloud?" Tidus said.

"No…. kinda," I said.

"He tends to lie a lot," Tidus said.

"He doesn't lie." I said.

"Okay fine… but I can tell you this much, he's not coming back," Tidus said. Tidus knows something, is he in on this "truth" thing too?

"I've notice," I said as I focus on the dishes.

"It's okay tomorrow is going to be a shining bright new day for you so we'll start looking for jobs," Tidus said.

"Sounds great," I smile.

Finally I'm able to unpack, but I didn't have much. I guess there's nothing to stress about, hanging my clothes up in the closet is an easy task. The necklace Mother gave me however is more difficult. I can't stop looking at it, this necklace was the last thing from my father. What is so special about this necklace. I wrap it around my neck and latched the locks together. Then the crackle of thunder storm through the loft. I walk over to the window and outside of these four walls lighting flashed one after another. I hate the rain.

I can't believe I'm restless right now and the rain didn't help either. Maybe I should get up and stretch. I feel like an idiot walking around my room, maybe some TV will help. Great nothing interesting is on, just lots of beautiful beaches, live concerts in streets, etc. I need to keep my mind occupy from this storm, and I find myself watching the political channel. So that's the prince, the ruler of this city, the one everyone respected. It looks like a group, the Councilors, are having a meeting about putting strict security on the outer walls but the main thing they mostly talk about was the pollution in the air that's causing problem. Up to that point I didn't care about anything they said. The next thing I knew my head rest itself on the couch and I drift to sleep.

"Garnet!"

I slowly open my eyes to see Tidus in front of me.

"Garnet, are you okay," he said in concern. I can't make out his speech all I can hear is echo.

I pull myself up, rub my eyes and focus my attention on him. He looked worry, almost like Tifa.

"I'm fine. What's wrong."

"First, you're sleeping on the couch which must have been so uncomfortable. Second, your necklace try to kill you."

"What," I shout in fear. I reach for my necklace and it wasn't there on my neck.

"What where is it, what are you talking about," I question him.

"I woke up to use the rest room, and I saw this white light coming from the living room and saw you sleeping on the couch. Then your necklace was doing something weird but I got it off of you and hid it in here." He handed me a small cardboard box.

I grab the box and just stare at him confuse.

"Hey I'm confuse just as much as you," Tidus said reading my mind. I didn't know whether to believe him or not.

"Yuna will be up in a minute, and then you two can go job hunting." Tidus said changing the subject.

"Thanks… For saving me," I guess.

"Okay, I know we're job searching, but you should come check my band out before making any decision." Yuna walk over to me.

"I guess, might as well," I agree.

"Yea, let's go," Yuna cheer.

I don't know about Yuna, but I found some great jobs. She keeps brushing them off like they're better ones. I kinda like the little cafe around the corner. It's peaceful and cute. At the end we ended up at the bar where Yuna's band is practicing, something tells me she plan all this, nevertheless I follow her into the bar.

"Wow," I said to myself examining the place.

"I know" Yuna agreed, "we're practicing for tomorrows show let us do one performance for you to see first, okay?"

"Sure, I'd love to hear it," I said.

Yuna ran up onto the stage and in a few minutes the band fill the bar with music. It's an enjoyable show. The music had a lot of taste to it. Some might say it's indie rock. At the back of my mind I knew I have to join them, but I can't.

"What'd you think," Yuna shout over the mic. I'm speechless. I just put two thumbs up for her. She smile and cheer like always.

"Let me introduce you to the band. This is Wakka the drummer, you already know Paine. She plays bass. Rikku plays the keyboard, and Cid is our guitar master."

"And Yuna is the lovely vocalist that melts the crowd's hearts."

"Shut up, Brother," Rikku shout into Yuna's mic. She just blush and thank him.

"Not as pretty as Lenne though," Yuna add. Everyone gasp and told her it wasn't true.

"Whose Lenne," I ask confuse.

"Lenne was a former member. Yuna and her did duets together," Paine said as she came to the edge of the stage to sit.

"Yeah, then one day she betray us all!" Rikku yell out.

"Rikku, stop that" Yuna command,"she did not betray us, she was one of the lucky one."

"I'm sorry to ask, but can you explain," I ask.

"One of the prince's assistant stop by for a drink and that night Lenne had a solo to perform. After the performance, the man asked her to perform for the prince at a party."

"And of course she said yes, but let's just say….she was a hit. She got record deals and everyone wanted to interview her. Lenne went solo from there on and never looked back," Rikku explain.

"Oh," That was all I could manage out. This slightly reminds me of me. I left my old self back in Midgar to start fresh here, who knows if I'll look back.

"That's why we keep asking if you wanna join," Rikku lift her head to say.

"You guys don't need me, that performance was amazing," I said.

"Thanks, but we haven't have much viewers. I can't feel the music anymore, ever since Lenne left we just haven't been the same. I guess you could say we are still recovering," Yuna said.

"If it makes you feel any better I'll do one song with you guys," I offer.

"Really," everyone exclaim.

"Let's do a brand new song! Why don't you write a song for us," Yuna said.

"Uhhh…" That's not what I meant, someone save me!

"I've never wrote a song before," I stutter.

"Yuna, don't pressure her," a different voice emerge to say.

"Lulu, you made it," Waka shout. Lulu?

"Our manager, in case you were wondering," Paine inform me.

"She's one of the best, and gets the job done," Rikku praise.

"So this is Garnet," Lulu ask. She is something else very punk I should say, and she seems to be fond of belts.

"It's nice to meet you," I greet her.

"So… your gonna write a song for Zanarkand," Lulu said more of a comment then a question.

"Huh?" She extend her arm to point at something behind me. I turn to see a huge sign Tonight's Performance "Zanarkand"

"I guess so," I reply still puzzle that this whole time I never even ask what is the name of the band.

"Good luck," she said. Lulu head off to the back room and return with a violin.

"You're gonna need it."

"H-how did you know I play the violin?"

"Because I'm the manager, I know everything," says Lulu.

* * *

**REVIEW** _*I love to hear from you guys :)_


	3. You Raise Me Up

**~You Help Me And I'll Help You**

**Ch. 3 Inspiration song** You Raise Me UP By: Celtic Woman (Lisa Kelly)

_*I'm in a rush right now. The song You Raise Me Up is very beautiful and I love the violin to it. So I used that song to be Garnet's publication, but this is fiction so the song belongs to it's rightful owner. Speaking of owner you finally get to see the couple NoctisxGarnet in this chapter. They were created and belong to their rightful owner PrincessgarnetXVI. So if you love the couple check out her Youtube account for fanmade videos of them. ~Dedicated to Asuka (PrincessgarnetXVI)._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any character that has been written into this story. They belong to their rightful owner Tetsuya Nomura/SQ Enix**_

_**

* * *

**_

"We're back," Tidus shouted when he enter the apartment. A whole bunch of guys came in after him cheering and dancing.

"Who are these people," I asked to myself. Yuna answered me as she walked in behind the huge crowd.

"Hey there, oh their part of Tidus's bliztball team."

"What's that," I shouted back. There was so many noises. There was footsteps stomping up the stairway. Baby cries could be heard next-door from all this noise.

"It's a sport thing Tidus got interested in," Yuna shouted back to me.

"So, what's going on here?"

"They just won the regional tournament which is sending them straight to state."

"Huh? I can't hear you," I try cupping my ears to hear more clearly.

"Never mind just join the fun," Yuna said than started dancing her way to the kitchen.

There was strangers everywhere I turned. Some offer to dance but I just shook my head and smile. First, I can't dance, well that's because I've never tried. When Tifa decided to throw a party at the bar, I laterally hid myself upstairs and didn't return till the next morning. Second I don't understand how this small occupied apartment can hold this much people dancing and getting drunk. Even Yuna was getting drunk. I manage to get to my room just to find Rikku making out with, I'm guessing one of the teammate. How gross. No sanctuary anywhere. It was still bright outside maybe a walk in the park would be nice. Then someone grabbed my shoulder and I stiffen.

"Hey babe, wanna dance?" Those words echo into my ears. His breath smell like alcohol and his hand was where it shouldn't be. I turned to face him hoping to get a good slap in his face for disrespecting me but instead came face to face with the devil. His face had scars, bruises, and blood everywhere. In shock I manage to let out a scream and ran away from him. I bumped into Tidus.

"Tidus, what the hell is wrong with that guy. His face it's-it's" I asked as I straighten myself.

"It's okay, let's just say there was an accident during the game. So are you having fun, met anyone new," Tidus asked still dancing.

"No," I said.

"Well get on with it, there's plenty of people to meet."

What the hell was he talking about. I meet plenty of people. Him and the Zanarkand. Well not really, but I'm not here for all fun and games. I gotta get money to repay my debt and then find my grandparents. Cloud said that Tidus is going to help but I see no results in that. I'm starting to get piss off. Three days I've spent here and I've gone nowhere. I've decided from now on I would find my own way into the inner city. I don't need help. I took a deep breath and open my room door cautiously. No one was in there anymore. I quickly grabbed the violin and music sheet and left. Of course I locked my room. Walking in on someone making out was enough, I don't want to know what's next.

I read and memorize the street address to the apartment so when I return I won't get lost. I headed to the nearest park. The park had flowers stretching from one corner to the next. There was one huge tree right in the middle of the park. The iron swings, slides, jungle gyms all surround the tree. On the outer was picnic tables and plain chairs. There was barely anyone here. I just pick out a picnic table and set the music sheet down. Then I took out the violin. I cleaned the dust off of it earlier so now the violin looked modest. From the strings to the neck and it's bow, I was impress by how old this thing was but still look new. I tune it to perfection and play a few cord to get use to the old thing.

"Still working on that song?" I turn to see Lulu the Zanarkand's manager.

"Yeah, I looked at the Zanarkand's schedule and it seems there's a performance for a music festival so I hope to finish this song by then," I said.

"That's a long way from now. Why work so hard" Lulu asked.

"I gotta enter the inner city somehow, and this is it," I gestured at the music sheet in my hands. Lulu then sat down next to me examining my progress. The look on her face told me everything. She was not impress. I wasn't either.

"Well I should leave you to your work. I'm heading off to Tidus' apartment, I hear there's a party."

"You party, Lulu?"

"No, I'm going there to drag my husband back home," Lulu said.

"Who?" I can't imagine it, Lulu married. I know I just met her, but something tells me she doesn't like people in her space.

"Wakka. Did you see him drinking," Lulu stared at me.

"No I haven't." I shook my head.

"Good, now get back to the song." And with that done Lulu left.

Wakka? From the last time I met him, he was so different from Lulu. Lulu was bossy, and kept everything to herself, but Wakka was excited over everything and wanted everyone to join the fun. How could two so different fall in love. I shrugged it off and continue my work.

I lazily open my eyes to see a white bird pecking on the table. Then it started chirping, like an alarm clock. I quickly shot my head up. I realize I've been here for awhile. The huge tree's shadow was hovering over me and the sun was setting. I looked at my watch, almost six thirty. The music sheet was scatter everywhere on the table and I quickly organize them. Then I stop what I was doing and looked over at the bird. I've expected it to have flown off. But it was still there chirping, but there was a soft melody to it. Then I notice why it didn't fly off. The poor bird was stuck between the cracks of the table.

"Hold on little fellow," I said. I helped it get unstuck but it's leg was still in bad shape. Then it started hoping and flapping it's wings. I smile at the birds success. Then it flew off. I stare at it's direction. The bird was free to go where ever it wish. I was happy to help it when the poor thing was in need. Then I thought about all the things that my friend had helped me with. I was so grateful to them, especially Cloud and Tifa for raising me up. Then I realize something, the chirping of the bird almost match the song. I finally got an idea on how to make this song perfect. I hummed the tune the bird was chirping in. Then a smile stretch across my face. The song took awhile but I got it done. I swear if I wrote any faster the paper would have ended up burning. I took a deep breath and smile at my success. I was so happy that I jump out of my seat and hugged the music sheet and jumped for joy.

"Yes yes yes yes, I'm finish," I squealed. I wasn't quite finish, I just finish the vocal and violin part. Everyone else had to provide their skills to complete this song. I quickly clean up my mess and grabbed the violin case and ran home. I couldn't wait to tell Yuna I was finish. It was kinda dark now, but I could still see where I was going. Instead of running along the park's path I took a short cut through the flowers. But the flower was border by with rocks and with so much joy I nearly trip and fell onto the street when two bright headlights headed my way. Everything was flashing before my eyes. Tifa, Cloud, the villager I owe money to, and the song. This was it.

I shut my eyes so tight I thought I was dead. Then I felt my hands shaking and open my eyes. I was still alive, but not for long. The owner of the car ran up to me, but instead of yelling at me he was making sure I was okay.

"Hey, are you okay. You shouldn't run onto the road without double checking for cars."

"Huh?" I blackout for a second. My mind was still registering the fact that I'm still alive.

"I ask if your okay," The man answer. He had a pair of glasses and his hair was brown. He was wearing a business suit. He was much taller then me, but I wasn't paying much attention. Then he and me turned our heads toward one particular noise. The sound a car door slammed close.

"My lord, I got everything under control here."

My mouth hung open. Oh… my… god…, the dark spiky hair, could it be him. He walked up to me. I wish I had some good reflexes to smack myself in the face right now. How could I be standing here with my mouth open like a fool in front of the prince. The prince who looks drop dead gorgeous. His dark outfit, his hair, his dark eyes, and his perfect shaped face. I was definitely drooling from the inside.

"Are you okay, miss." And his deep voice! I thought I was going to melt, but instead I drop the violin case and my music sheet flutter everywhere onto the ground. But my eyes never left his.

He quickly bent down to grab the sheets. And with his presence gone I came back to myself. Then I felt terrible when I saw him cleaning up my mess.

"No wait, I got it," I said so fast and at the same time bent down to help. But he decides to left his head and bumped into mine. That nearly knock me off my feet.

"Oww," I muttered. I rubbed my forehead trying not to cry. For a cute face, he had a hard head.

"Sorry," he said then handed me my music sheet.

"Thanks." I said trying to hide my red face and grabbed the sheets.

"Be careful next time," he said then grabbed the violin case for me. Instead of handing it over he asked if I like playing this instrument. I thought for a minute. Why did I like this hobby so much, I never had time for it. Then it struck me, the reason why because my mother loved this hobby too. My shoulders dropped. Mother was a taboo to me. I grabbed the violin out of his hand and walk to the grass and sat down then I hugged my knees. I felt woozy like I was going to throw up.

"So do you?"

"Huh?" I finally looked up to him and realize I must have been sitting here for quite awhile now.

"Do you like this instrument," he asked for the third time.

"Well of course I do," I swallow hard. His face was too close. He was kneeling in front of me. That's not what royal people should do. Then I realize his car wasn't there anymore. He must be acting normal for now since no one is around to notice. But our distance was still to close or maybe he just studying me. I try looking away from him then gave up. So what if he's a greek god, I'm done acting like a fool.

_"Just be myself"_

"My mother told me once that when she was young everyone would listen to her play the violin and praise her talent. That became my dream. I wanted to be good at something and be praise at it."

"Really? Let's hear something." He sat down next to me.

"But, it's mainly singing only," I protested.

"Did you write it," he asked.

"Yeah, I did."

"Then it should be no problem," he smile that gorgeous smile. I was drawn into it.

_"Focus!" _I shook my head.

"Ah, yea no… problem…" I grabbed my violin and played the opening. I didn't even need to see the notes. It was like I memorize it. The bow flow smoothly onto the string producing the softest lullaby anyone has ever heard. When the opening ended I knew I had to sing the verse. What the heck just a little wouldn't hurt.

~When I am down and my soul so weary

when troubles come and my heart burden be

then I am still and wait here in the silence

until you come and sit a while with me

I couldn't stare at him anymore, so instead I looked up into the sky but I continue to sing.

~you raise me up

so I can stand on mountain

you raise me up

to walk on stormy sea

I am strong when I am on your shoulders

you raise me up

to more then I can be

I cleared my throat and looked up at him to see his reaction. He didn't even look at me. I knew I shouldn't have sing, I could have just gone ahead and play the rest of the violin part. I turn around to put the violin back.

"That was beautiful." Even though his voice was deep I heard it clearly.

"Really?" I turn towards him. I felt my eyes watering. He was the first person to praise my work.

"Definitely. Your very talented."

"Thank you," I choked out.

"Your welcome."

"You must be a singer," he exclaimed.

"No, I'm writing the song for a band," I smiled.

"So it's still in process," he asked.

"Yeah. If you like it, you should come to the music festival. Then you'll get to hear the whole entire song."

"Actually I have a tight schedule, I won't be able to make it."

"If your schedule so tight how come you have time to sit here with a nobody like me," I asked kinda disappointed. But I manage to put on a smile.

"Well… don't take it the wrong way but I'm sorta hiding from the paparazzi."

"Huh?" I knew what he was saying. He was just buying some time for the paparazzi to disappear then he'll be gone too. So he was just using up this time, my time. I didn't know how to feel. Should I be mad at him, but I'm not. Then a car stopped in front of us.

"That's my ride." he stood up and turn to me. "Since I won't make it to the festival, you and the band should perform for me once."

"What?" I stood up. I couldn't believe it, the prince wants to hear my song well Zanarkand but still, I was jumping with joy on the inside. Wait until Paine gets a load of this news.

"I'll sent someone for you guys," he waved goodbye and left. I watch as the cars tail lights went further on.

"Yes!" I jumped up and down over and over. Then almost trip again but steady myself.

* * *

**REVIEW** _*Am I rushing to fast, do I need more detail, more emotion?_


	4. December

**~Secrets Are Meant To Be Told**

**Ch. 4 Inspiration song **_Once Upon A December _By: Katethegreat19

*I like her version better but if you like the original that's fine too.

_*ALRIGHT here it is Ch. 4. *takes deep breathe* Man it was hard but I'm so excited that it's done. Update may take longer from now on because of school and working. But don't give up on me yet, I'm getting closer and closer to the good parts of the story. Okay key pointers, I'm starting to switch POV from now on, G. for Garnet and N. for Noctis IDK about adding other POV we'll have to see. Speaking of see, you get to see a lot of background information on the city so pay close attention because those conflicts is going to make this story a whole. _

_Dedicated to Asuka (PrincessgarnetXVI) Thanks for being so patient! *smack self for being late* Also I wanna thank Midnight The Black Fox for being my first reviewer. THANK YOU!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any character that has been written into this story. They belong to their rightful owner Tetsuya Nomura/SQ Enix.**_

_**

* * *

**_

G.

I ran up the stairs so fast I forgot how tire my legs were getting. The stair way was so small I was just glad that I didn't bump into anyone. Of course there wasn't much people that live in this apartment. Before I could knock the door down, Yuna came out with a trash bag.

"Where were you," she asked.

"I was writing the song and I finish," I exclaimed.

"Really?" She dropped the trash bag and dragged me inside. The place was already clean up. It looked more decent without that crazy party. Tidus was closing the windows and Yuna settle on the brown couch. The yellow walls looked darker after the windows were close. I turned on the light switch to brighten the room then took my seat with Yuna. I handed here the music sheet I worked on. Half of me was saying she'll love it but the other wanted to take back the sheet. I was afraid that maybe she wouldn't like it. She skim through the pages then gave me a smile. I was surprise she like it but the prince did too so why should it surprise me.

"I just finish the violin and singing part."

"That's okay, but this doesn't sound like a bar type of music?"

"Well it's not, I wrote it for the music festival."

"Oh that makes more sense." Yuna scratched her head and I smile at her. I open my mouth to say something else but I held it in. I'll just have to save the good news till I meet everyone.

"So, when do I start singing?"

"As soon as possible," I said.

"That's great, we'll head back to the bar tomorrow and show everyone the song."

I nodded.

N.

I sat myself down onto the soft leather seats. When the driver shut my door I instantly propped my right arm against the window and lean my cheeks upon my hand. It was a force of habit. When the car started accelerating I saw a figure from the rear view mirror jumping up and down happily. I had this urge to pull down the window and check out the happy figure. Instead I just look into the back window. The girl who play that one soft melody to me was jumping for joy. Her long black hair bounce along with her then she trip but steady herself. A small laughter slipped out of me.

"Is something wrong your majesty?"

"Uh...No, nothing," I reply back to the driver.

I don't know why I just laughed at a dangerous stunt she was about to attempt. She was quite strange. Her reactions and the way she talked to me. I felt normal around her. Then something else struck me. I turn around to sit properly but in disappointment. I don't even know her name how was I suppose to contact her again.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong."

"When did you get so nosy."

"Sorry your majesty."

"There's no need for formality, remember what I commanded."

"Yes I do. Only be formal when in public."

"Exactly. Are we in public?"

"No we're not."

"Then just call me Noctis."

"I'll remember that."

"Good."

The ride to the outer wall was long and silent but that gave me time to calm my nerve down.

"We're here," the driver call back. I looked out my window and saw the great walls. They were the walls that my ancestor had built to keep out the enemies. Today my mission is to make sure those enemies stay out. I was going to do anything to keep my people and city safe. The driver open my door. When I stepped out I was glad there was no paparazzi. Earlier I've told the driver to cast away the paparazzi while I hide at that park with the black haired girl. I started towards the door the guards had opened for me. They bow as I walked pass them and shut the door. The halls were color in dark red paint and there was a wall lamp on each wall. The hallway lead straight forward until I reached a sky high glass door that only opens with employees's fingerprint. The people in charge of the outer wall entrances were high class soldiers. The person in charge of them was General Sephiroth. The person in charge of him was me. But unfortunately the people in charge of me was the Councilors. The door opened up and I walk up to the General staring back at me. The room was huge. It's walls reached up to 20 feet tall with beautiful diamond chandeliers hanging around. Everyone inside the room stood up and bow. I kept walking till I reached him.

"I was expecting you," the General spoke.

"Sorry for my tardy," I said and shook his hand.

"No problem, this way please everyone s waiting." He turned to walk toward another room to the right of our position and his long sliver hair swayed with him. I follow behind. We enter into a meeting room. There was a long oak table with wooden chairs around it. High ranked agents were already settle down and of course in courtesy the staff switched the chair at the end with a more throne feature chair for me. I was use to all this but sometimes it gets a little unnecessary. I sat myself down and my force of habit came back. I wasn't bored or anything. General Sephiroth sat at the opposite side of the table. He stared back at me waiting for me to start the meeting. I took a deep breathe and began.

"I'll make this short, from today on Organization XIII will be in charge of the outer walls and I'll be moving the soldiers to the inner walls."

Everyone stare at me and I stared back. That's the first rule to winning over people's vote. Just stare them down.

"Why is that," one of the agents asked.

"We need stronger force on the outside. That'll prevent enemies from entering and if they do manage to pass through I'll know immediately and be able to act fast before they make it to the inner walls. By the time they make it to the wall I will have it secure with the soldiers already."

"But we don't even know anything about this organization?" Everyone started agreeing but General Sephiroth just sat there.

"You wouldn't know, because their an organization I kept a secret. The organization that guarded the Crystal." Everyone went quiet. Of course they wouldn't have heard about the organization. The only people that knew about them was me and the Councilors.

"I'm here to get General Sephiroth's approval," I said as I looked back at him. He took a deep breathe.

"Your the one in charge."

"General, you can't possibly agree to this objective."

"This meeting is over," the General said before getting up to leave.

"Then I guess that's it," I said.

"We'll start transferring all the employees then." All the agents got up gathering their papers and left the room. I got up too then I saw from the corner of my eyes someone had enter back into the meeting room. I looked up to find General Sephiroth standing there.

"Change your mind," I asked.

"You think we're not doing our job," he said.

"Not at all" I inhaled some oxygen,"your job is to protect this city, and that's what you'll do."

"And this organization's job?"

"Their job is to prevent the enemies from entering. From now on there will be strict laws on entering the outer walls and Organization XIII fits that law."

"There hasn't been any problem for years, so why now. Why put your secret organization out here."

"Because of that incident eighteen years ago," I said. That made him stop his blabbing.

"I'm sure you remember that day clearly."

"Who wouldn't I was there," he crossed his arms.

"Of course you were. I heard that you were one of the greatest soldier at that time. Defeated every enemy, survive every battle, and even had the honor to protect my father."

"But I couldn't protect the crystal," he said in disappointment.

"No one blamed you."

"How would you know, you weren't even born yet."

"Well if I'm going to rule this city I should learn some of it's history."

"Where are you going with this?"

I didn't want to talk about it, but if I was going to make this guy agree to my plans I'll have to spit out an even bigger secret.

"After that day there has been a power decrease to the crystals. Because of that the council persuade my father into replacing the crystal with mako reactors." I looked at him. He stood up straight and I knew he was shock. I stood opposite of him.

"I'm shock just as much as you. They've kept it a secret from us all but that's how our city survive. But that was just the beginning. More business was open, and everyone was living happily. That's when things got out of hand. Pollution began it's way into the atmosphere. The councilors say it just the businesses and factories, but my scientist say the pollution began way earlier according to their experiment results of the air," I paused waiting for him to catch up.

"I came to a conclusion that it has to be the mako reactors causing the pollution. I got my scientist to test the mako reactors and I was right. It seems the mako reactors are made up of powerful acidic liquid." He looked at me in confusion of what I just said.

"It's like electrical eels in water but only ten times the watts. With that kind of power every prisoner in this world could be electrocuted in less then 2 hours. The way those reactors were work is the liquid powers up the generators and the generators powers up the city. But we've underestimated the reactors. It's seem the electrical current in the liquid passes through to the generator. So where does the acidic liquid go to? It evaporates into the sky causing acid rain."

He was obviously bored with what I was talking about. But his head shot up when I asked him if he was good friend with my father. Instead of replying back to me he just looked the other direction. But I knew the answer was yes.

"Did you know he was kill right after he signed the agreement of using the mako reactors. You can imagine my anger and surprise when I found out it was not any of the councilors that killed him."

"Is that why you hate them so much?"

"No, I have my reason."

"So what are you going to do about the reactors?"

"I could remove them but that'll mean our people will suffer. And I will not take that chance. So this meeting today was to make sure that no one else get that chance eighteen years ago."

"A secret," he said to himself.

"Out of all this, that's all you got?"

"The mako reactors were secrets for this long?"

"As a General you should understand that my father can not go against the councilors choices. I on the other hand could care less about their wishes."

"So your going against them by revealing Organization XIII?"

"No, we settle on a compromise. They let me control the walls' security my way and I allow them to let you take over the responsibility of the mako reactors."

"After everything you just said what makes you think I'll agree?"

"Personally, I believe the councilors want you to take over because they know you'll do whatever they command."

"Hmp is that suppose to be a compliment?"

"I don't appreciate a lot people," I said showing no emotion.

"I've notice." He said then left the room again. I took a deep breathe. I was so nervous about this meeting but at least everything turn out as planned. General Sephorith was very loyal to the government officials but after our little talk today I'm sure he's going to leave here with second thoughts. And if things goes according to plan the General will at least have some pride and not get push over by the Councilors.

G.

I looked at the golden locket. The heart shape locket gleamed as it turned around in circle. That day when Tidus told me about my necklace scene. I try to remember anything from that day or night. Even my dream was a blur. The last thing I remember was watching TV.

"Ugh, I give up," I surrendered and threw myself onto the twin bed. Tidus must have been delusional. He did say he woke up to use the restroom, maybe he made the whole thing up. I turned onto my back and hold my necklace up to the light. For a necklace it was quite heavy. I latched the locks together around my neck. Then I got ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

* * *

_"Garnet are you ready?" Mom was already outside of the house waiting for me. I ran up to her nearly knocking her down. She just laughed and grabbed my tiny hand. I was wearing a yellow sun dress and my hair was pitch black and short. Today Mom promise to take me to the village Christmas parade. I was jumping up and down while Mom and I walk. I was so excited. When I saw people dancing and heard music I smile and dragged her along._

_"Garnet calm down," she said. I smile at her and she smile back. Mom looked so young and healthy. Her blonde hair swayed in the wind. I don't even know why I ended up with black hair._

_"Come on mommy their starting the parade."_

_"They'll wait for you sweetie."_

_"No their starting, let's go."_

_"Okay okay, but I'm to old to run now, you go on ahead but don't go to far."_

_I nodded and started towards the dancing ladies. It was dark out but the village was all lit up for the parade. I dodged the massive crowd and made my way to the front row. My eyes widen at the beautiful floats and decorative street. I smile when a yellow feathered chocobo wearing a santa hat pass by in front of me. I turned around to find where Mom could be at. I wanted to tell her I just saw a chocobo. But she was nowhere to be found._

_"Mommy!" I ran back. I dodged people and had no idea where I was going. I kept shouting for her but I heard no response. I reached an area where there wasn't much people. I looked around again and again until I got too tired. I wanted to cry, I don't want to be alone._

_"Mommy!"_

_"Sweetie." I smile and turn around but it wasn't her. It was someone else._

_"Garnet." I turn around again. This time it was a man who called to me. He had dark hair and it was perfectly combed. His clothing was simple and light colored._

_"Yes sir," I asked. Everyone in the village knew who I was so it was normal for me when stranger came up to me. But I've never seen anyone like him before._

_"Come here," he gestured me. Without thinking I walked up to him and he hugged me. Then he pull back to pat my head._

_"You've grown to be so beautiful." I just stare at him._

_"Are you lost?" I nodded and tears fell from my eyes._

_"Come on then, we don't want your mom to be worry." He held out his hand and I grabbed them. Then we walked together to find my mom. I was bitting my thumb's nail as I stare at the strange man. He just kept his gaze straight forward. Then he stop and level his height to mine._

_"Here, keep this with you. It'll keep you safe." I looked at the small wrapped box. I didn't want to take anything from stranger but the box was beautifully wrapped and it was Christmas. I took it out of his hand and stare back at him._

_"Look over there, is that your mom?"_

_"Mommy!" She turn to see me and smile. I ran up to her as she open her arms to embrace me._

_"There you are, I was so worry. Where did you get that present?"_

_"That man gave it to me," I cheered. She turn to see the man but no one was there. Just an empty space._

_"You shouldn't take things from strangers."_

_"But he was nice."_

_"Don't do it next time. Come on the parade's not over yet."_

_"Mommy, I saw a chocobo."_

_"Really, I want to see one." I smile at her childish reaction. As we walked over to the parade I open the present and found a golden heart inside the box._

_"That's pretty," Mom said. She took the box and pulled the heart out. Turn out it was a necklace. She wrap the necklace around my neck and smile._

_"Don't lose it, okay." I nodded._

_

* * *

_

I slowly open my eyes from my strange dream. The first thing I see is a blonde figure. As my eyes began to adjust the figure became more clearer. It was Rikku smiling and staring back at me. My eyes widen as I realize she was watching me sleep. I screamed and jump out of bed. Along with it I manage to take the blanket with me. I stood at the opposite side of her and stare in frighten. Normally when I'm emotional I'll tend to talk in my sleep. Did she hear something embarrassing? Is that why she smiling at me?

"Hey there sleepy head. You know you shouldn't sleep in on everyone. Not to mention it's rude." Rikku went to my closet and started looking through my clothes.

"You got nothing," she said in disappointment.

"Sorry, but I'm not much of a shopper."

"Is it because of the money thing?"

"It's part of it." I placed the blanket back on the bed and fixed the pillow.

"We can help you out on the shopping."

"No that's not necessary." I put my hands up to stop her.

"Yes, Yuna and I love to shop. Let us help you out," Rikku exclaimed.

"I don't like using other people's money."

"Don't think of it as using. Think of it as a gift."

"A gift? But we barely know each other."

"Then this shopping could be a bonding experience. But before it happens we need to head out to the bar. Everyones waiting there for us."

"Did Yuna leave already?"

"No she getting ready. She told us to go first."

"Okay then."

* * *

**REVIEW** _*Okay I've reread this ch. about hundreds of time but I'm pretty sure I missed some things. Oh and Ummm the dream is not a flash back, but I was so tickle when I wrote it. :)_

_Question: Who is the man in Garnet's dream? _


	5. I Gotta Feeling

**~Release And Discover With One Step**

**CH. 5 Inspiration song **_I Gotta Feeling by: The Black Eyes Peas_

_*Updates will be late because of school and personal matters but I never stop what I've started. And you can count on that. I have a huge list made out of what I need to finish, do, want to do, and goals for this year. So I'm busy busy busy. The story is on my list too. _

___~Dedicated to Asuka (PrincessgarnetXVI) Thanks for the wait. Your gonna be in so much pain when I post the next chapter like in December. JK_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any character that has been written into this story. They belong to their rightful owner Tetsuya Nomura/SQ Enix.

* * *

**_

G.

I stood there hovering over the sink trying to wipe off the dust of the window. Even though I lived with some party animals they still have cleaning rules. Or in this case cleaning schedule. I had the kitchen this week. Bummer, I was never I really good cook. So I normally steer away from the kitchen. But I get so amaze at chef. Zanarkand was enjoying themselves with beverages and snacks in the living room. We've been rehearsing and rearranging things on the song. Tidus didn't seem to mind having people at his apartment. But the landlord was different, he had to appear dozens of time to tell Tidus to stop disturbing the neighbors or move out. So for the past few weeks now we've been hiding in the dark for a while. Then Zanarkand began rehearsing the new and improve song. But the violin part was removed out. I didn't mind in fact I was the one who offer too remove it. Not that I didn't want to be a part of the band, really my part was just to write the song. Apparently some of the band member prefer more of an upbeat tempo instead of orchestra type music. But I'll admit in some of the last practice I came to loving the new version of the song. I really didn't have a name in mind for the song but that part doesn't really matter right now. Everyone has been working hard and the progress was going great. I manage to tell everyone the good news about the Prince's offer, but there was a problem.

I placed my cleaning material on the counter and headed to the living where everyone was located. I settle myself on the yellow love seat couch watching everyone's enjoyment. My long black hair was tied up and my white puffy pirate shirt that Rikku and Yuna force or they say "gotten me" to get hanged loose across my shoulder.

"Hey," Rikku plopped next to me.

"I need to ask you something, actually we all do."

"What it is?"

"We need to ask you about the whole offer thing," Rikku quote. Everyone gathered around me.

"Yeah, clearly it's not going to happen if the prince has no way of contacting you," Yuna pointed out.

"Yeah I mean, it's not like he's gonna sent out a search party or something," Wakka laughed.

"It'll be pretty cool though," Rikku chirped.

"Yea totally," Wakka and Rikku started nodding their heads.

"Okay, so I forgot to give him some contact information. I mean it's not like I have a cell phone or magically know any of your guy's phone number." The prince and I barely knew each other nor care enough to ask for contact information. In fact I didn't even plan to meet him.

"Well rehearsal has been going great. How about we just go to the inner city, that way the prince well have easier chances of finding us."

"Rikku, that's the dumbest idea ever. How is Garnet gonna get in without an ID you idiot," Paine reply.

"Hey I don't see anyone coming up with ideas," Rikku pouted.

"Actually it's not so bad" we all turn towards Tidus whose been quiet this whole time,"I know someone who can help, he makes fake IDs"

"Really?" I smiled at him,"I didn't know you can get fake ID?"

"Welcome to the big city."

"When do we start?"

"hmmm I'm sure we can bother him now."

"But it's kinda late don't you think," Yuna said.

"He only make fake ID at night then during the day he's an fund raiser organization."

"Does he need proof information," I ask.

"Nope that's what FAKE is for. Fake info, fake name whatever." Again I felt guilty for lying. Even though I did it once or Cloud did, but this was really me lying.

"I've never-Lie before," I swallow hard.

"You'll be fine, this guy won't bale you out if you get caught," Tidus putted his arms behind his head.

"Okay I guess that made me feel a little better."

"You wanna know something else that'll make you feel better" Yuna said,"Tidus has a fake ID too."

"Tch" Tidus twitched,"Must you tell her that?"

"You weren't born here," I ask.

"It's a long story. Come on let's go if you wanna do this." Tidus got up to get his shoes. I knew he was trying to avoid telling everyone the story or me. Not that I wanted to hear it…. Who am I kidding I dying to know.

"Let's do it!" I said good bye to everyone and follow his lead. I'm so excited, more excited then meeting the prince. Well…? I shook the feeling off. I was going to see the beautiful and spontaneous inner city Tidus has been bragging about. But I still had butterflies in my stomach. Lying just wasn't my thing nor am I good at it. Tidus didn't own a car so we walked. Of course every building was so close it only took a couple of minutes to get from the apartment to the bar, grocery store and the park. The walk was quiet. I kept stealing a glance at Tidus wondering when is a good time to ask him. It was killing me from the inside to know where he was from.

"What," he ask in annoyance. I seized my pace but he still kept on walking. I wonder if this was the right moment, then I ran after him.

"How long have you lived here?"

"A couple years."

"Why you move here?"

"Business."

"Where did you live before?"

"That's my business."

"Sorry," I looked down in disappointed and guilt. Well I didn't get much of answer but that'll have to do.

"It's okay." He look back at me and smile. I smile back. Then something unexpected happen. I gasped as Tidus pulled out his arm to prevent me from crossing the street. I grab onto his arm to keep me steady. I pause to look up at him then the street. I realize then there that if I had cross the street than I would have been flatten.

N.

Today was the day my plan start taking action. All the soldiers were lead to the inner walls. And I lead my private organization to the outer walls. Everything seem to be going as planned. Not once did the councilor butt in to take control like they always do. For once I had everything under my control. At least for now. The drive back to the inner walls was silent just the way I like it. I glanced outside to find a familiar park. The giant tree that was planted in the middle of the park show off a huge shadow over the buildings in the background. I smile to myself remembering that day. Everything was so normal. That one girl was normal and her song. There was no paparazzi, no one to answer to, and no responsibility to take care of. I was free and wanted more. That one day made me realize how selfish I was, no, the humanity in me. I just wish I could turn back time and ask for her name. Or at least give me one more chance to meet her again. I was thrown out of my thinking zone when I spotted a girl with long black hair. It was tied up and she was wearing a puffy sleeve shirt. She was standing next to a blonde male and it seem they were going somewhere. Her features looked familiar too.

"Stop the car in front of them," I commanded the driver.

"Yes your majesty."

She jumped back as the blonde male's arm stretch out to protect her. She just stared back in shock. When we came to a halt I rolled down my window to face them.

The stare was just like the one from that day of the accident. I remember it clearly. The driver hit the brake so hard I nearly flew out the windshield. As for the blonde male, well he looked piss off.

"Hey, I know you," she said. Her expression changed so fast but I didn't reply back. With those words it convinced me that it was her.

"Do you need a lift somewhere?"

"No, thank you we'll just walk," the blonde male spoke out. He didn't even stare at me. It was reasonable for the people in the outer city to treat me differently. I wasn't doing much to help them. But in my defense there was problem in the inner city then out.

"Don't say that, we could use a lift," she said.

"We'll be just fine walking" he replied," now come on."

"It's getting late, allow me to escort you two safety," I said.

"We'll be. Just. Fine," he reply back.

"Come on Tidus, it's the prince."

"I know who he is, and I'm saying walking is fine."

"That's alright, I should be taking my leave," I answer in disappointment. Rejection was not something I was use too. Although all my rejections comes from the councilors. But it reminded me that I'm not the only superior one around who gets yes all the time. I still had rules to follow just like any normal being.

"If you'll excuse us." The blonde male walked behind the car and made it's way across to the other end. But the female seem to be waiting a something. Maybe deciding to leave or not to. Of course to every question there's an answer.

"Garnet, hurry up."

"Huh, I'll be right there." She turned to look at me and bow.

"I guess this is goodbye," she said. I took a deep breathe and searched for an invitation.

"Here," I handed the white decorated card with florals and bows all over. She took the time to read over the card.

"A party?"

"Yes, I promise to send someone for you to perform for me and this party is where I want the performance."

She smiled brightly causing emphasis to her eyes. Which was pitch black.

"Okay, we'll be there."

"Well, until then." I bow my head and rolled up the window. I ended my smile when the dark wall came between me and Garnet.

G.

I couldn't stop smiling to myself. I even try biting my lower lip to stop the noticeable smile. I was walking a little faster then Tidus even though I have no idea where I was going. I open up the card to read the document inside being cautious to not ruin the beautiful decoration on the cover.

Surprise Party

Your invited to feast with the royal family.

Uh, that's it? Strange normally invitation had more information like who, what, when, where. Then I realize there's another page. I flipped it curiously. Right there in black and white was a miniature card. It read, PASS. I tear it off the heavy duty paper and remove the glue substances on the back. It had a bar code in the back and I realize it has the royal family's phone number. Probably a lady sitting at a desk saying "hold on I'll transfer your call," or "Do you have an appointment?" I smile at the thought of calling just to see if it was true.

"What's that?"

"Ahhh… it's… an invitation," I turn and smile at Tidus.

"Really, wow must be a new record for you."

"What?"

"Getting recommendation twice from the prince."

"No, this is for the band's performance. So just one," I said.

"I wonder," he stared off into space.

"Wonder what?"

"Nothing, let's get going," he smiled. I just stare at him with a curious face. I'll let this one go mainly because I'm in a good mood. I turn my attention back to the invitation and smile then hugged the invitation close to my heart. I looked up to the sky the sun was setting. Tonight is gonna be a good night.

* * *

**REVIEW **_*Ahhhhh I try I really did but I'll let you be the judge.  
_


	6. Can't Take It In

**~To Be In A Crush And To Be Crush**

**Ch. 6 Inspiration song **_Can't Take It In By: Imogen Heap_

_* I don't know how to be emotional but I tried my best. Okay now for one of my weird moments. I recently had a dream about FFvs13 being one of the weirdest game ever. Noctis was drunk and he is the target of these shadow that feeds on crystal. LOL What's your weirdest dream? Wow I'm actually at the good part now. This is where everything starts picking up. Well maybe I might end up changing things along the way. __Dedicated to Asuka (PrincessgarnetXVI)_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any character that has been written into this story. They belong to their rightful owner Tetsuya Nomura/SQ Enix.

* * *

**_

__G.

The ride was amazingly loud. Mainly it was music and everyone shouting over the sounds. Luckily I was in the passenger seat, of course I didn't want to but there was no room for me so I'm stuck with the driver. But I couldn't help but notice how fun everyone was having in the back. I slid the black covers to reveal everyone and attended their conversation. Nothing much just exclaiming on how amazing everything in the limo was. Yes we are riding in a limo, to my surprise none of these band geek have ever ridden in one. And they call themselves a band! Annoyed with everyone's joy I closed the cover and turn around to cross my arms. There was nothing to see since we were driving in the dark.

"You must really be something."

"Uh, me?" I turned to see the silver haired driver.

"Yeah who else," he giggled.

"Oh, what'd you ask again?"

"I said, you must really be something. For the prince to request a band is really rare of him to do. He's always busy with other thing never has the time to look at the clock for five seconds," he shook his head back in forth in disappointment.

"I see. But it's nothing really. We just bump into each other at the right time. You just never know what to expect around the corner," I smile.

"Your a very lucky one then."

The rest of the ride was in awkward silence. I try to think up of other subject to say but nothing. I just stare out the window and you could still hear everyone in the back. The highway just keeps on going and going and going. The road lead us in loops, ups, downs and more loops.

"So this is what it feels like to ride a roller coaster?"

"I guess you could use that simile."

We finally reach a gigantic black wall identical to the outer wall. There was a difference in them two. The outer wall was all black and the gate was the wall. I remember it clearly when Cloud and I reach it. The gate opened was the whole wall. But the inner gate was like toll booth. Sections of the wall was crop out an replace with toll booth. There were soldiers everywhere guarding everything. They even checked all the cars before letting them through. So much for privacy. We didn't stop like the other cars did. The gate was open and ready for us like they were expecting us. Well shouldn't they be?

"What a pain," the driver sighed.

"It's their job right," I asked.

"The soldiers? No their job is to protect but that doesn't mean offending people's right of privacy." He stared straight ahead. I couldn't agree less and turn my attention to the front windshield.

"Woah!" I laterally jumped off my seat causing force between me and the seatbelt.

"Ow," I adjusted my seatbelt.

"Pretty isn't it?"

"Pretty? More like outrageously beautiful!" I kept my eye locked on all the pretty light poles that lighted up the night stretching out towards the horizon and all the flashy 3D billboards, the sky high buildings, all the road bridge that criss crossed. My head was spinning around. I'm trying to capture every moment and everything but there was just to much to absorb. Never have I ever laid eyes on anything so pretty. I pressed my face up against the window to get a better view of the outside. Then I heard fireworks and shotted my head up to see thousands of sparks light up the sky. My eyes widen at such a sight. I can't remember the last time I've watch fireworks and have this sensational feeling. I could feel myself tearing up with joy I couldn't take in anymore of these beautiful vivid image.

"We're almost there," the driver informed. I froze realizing I was acting like a fool in front of the driver. Not just any driver but a professional one who worked under the prince. I couldn't face him so I just sat down quietly and stare out my window.

"Thank you," I side talked to him.

"For?"

"Driving us here."

"It's my job."

"Of course."

"Normally I'm not suppose to talk to my client but what kind of music do you like?"

"Well theres so much. I grew up with people that loves metal and rock, but I personally love classical music."

"Really? Beethoven, Mozart or Bach?"

"Ummm anymore option?"

"Uh, that's all I know." I had to chuckle at his lack of classical knowledge.

"Aren't they the greatest composer of all time," I joked with him and smile.

"They were pretty famous. So which one is your favorite?"

"I like them all. But nothing beats Cannon in D by Pachelbel."

"Is it good?"

"We need to work on your vocabulary skill. It's terrific. I love the violin part."

"Isn't the whole song in violin?"

"What? How would you know that," I ask in surprise.

"My parents use to make me learn the piano and my tutor always make me study all the classical composer. I never learn much."

"Is that why your a driver-" I quickly cover my mouth," um I'm sorry!"

"It's all right. Actually I'm a special driver," he turn to smile at me. He had the most greenish eye ever. For someone with silver hair the eyes really pop out.

"Looks like we're here." He pulled into a huge parking lot probably about four story tall. He jump out and got my door. I was in awkward silence maybe because no one has ever open my door.

"Thank you," I said as I got out. He quickly walked over to the back and open the band's door. Everyone scattered out and started cheering and hollering. Rikku ran up to greet me then later everyone else did. Then someone interrupt us to greet, introduce and lead us the way to a practice room.

"You may practice in here until the party is ready for your performance," the man spoke in a british accent. He then left.

"Wow, this practice room is so nicer then Tidus' apartment," Rikku exclaimed.

"Hey," Yuna defended.

"Kidding, this is just more improve," Rikku smiled.

"Uh huh," Yuna raised her eyebrows.

"Let's practice shall we," I suggested.

"Fine," Yuna said.

Well rehearsal didn't take long. About five to ten minutes after we arrive into this room someone had already came for us. We were led up to the backstage. I could hear guest partying away. Zanarkand got ready with their instrument and microphone. When everyone was ready a speaker announced their arrival.

"Ladies and gentlemen tonight we have a special guest for your entertainment. From the outer walls, a discovered talent I present to you ZANARKAND!"

My heart started pumping, I was nervous for the band and my song. As the curtain rise and the people started clapping I realize that I was still on stage when I'm not suppose to. I backed up and bump into someone. I turned to face a tall male. I had to quietly scream because he looked just like cloud, except he had brown hair. I stare straight at him, mainly because I was shock at the resemblance but I just bump into this man.

"Sorry," I said. He just smile and nodded. I quickly switch my attention to Zanarkand. The song had begun. After the ending cord the crowd went wild. Not that kind of concert wild. I clapped my hand too, I was proud that the song won the crowds heart. Yuna turned to look at me and smile. I smile back, but her smile was not a thank you it was something more.

"Thank you for the applause but there for the wrong person," she announced. Yuna walked over to me and ask me to come greet myself. HECK no, I'm stage-phobic.

"Come on Garnet, it's your song you deserve the credit." She started grabbing my arm but I trying to back away from her. I didn't care if I bump into anyone else it's better then going out there.

"No, you don't understand, I have major stage fright. Don't make me go out there."

"It'll be fine, I'll be right here."

"No, no I don't wanna go." I grab onto the curtains. Bad idea. Yuna pull on me harder and I clutched the curtains tighter. Then there was a cracking noise. Yuna and I froze we knew what was gonna happen but it happen so fast. The whole entire curtain fell revealing everything backstage, even the girls changing. Well at least they have fast reflexes to scream and run away. I just stood there with Yuna still holding my arm. Everyone was staring at me. What made it worse was that they were all in formal uniform. Oh no, there must be famous people and doctors all here and I ruin the whole party. Even the prince is glaring at me. My face turn cherry red I could feel my heart pumping out of my chest. I slowly clung onto Yuna's arm and hid behind her like an embarrass child. I bit my lips to keep me from tearing up.

"uh ha ha ha, Garnet everyone," Rikku said over the microphone. Way to go now they know my name. Everyone started laughing and clapping their hands. I didn't care I was still embarrass.

"It's okay everything over now so cheer up," Yuna said.

"I know, but I still don't want to go back in there."

"Okay just don't stray off."

"I'll be right here."

"I'll see you later then." She headed back inside. I took a deep breath and stare up into the sky. There wasn't any stars out. How boring. I grabbed onto the cold railing and started to tap my foot from boredom. Come to think of it my shoe wasn't proper for this kind of party. I mean I knew it would be formal if it's a royal party but I wasn't expecting to be exposing myself when all I'm wearing is a white off shoulder paisley dress that I borrowed and gray flats.

"How in formal," I growl at myself.

"Actually I thought it was pretty funny." I turn in shock to see who that was. Then looked down ashamed.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's okay, the party was pretty boring we needed some entertaining to laugh about."

"Oh."

"I meant that in a good way."

"I know, thank you. Your highness."

"Ew just Noctis," he said then someone else came out. A blonde female wearing a white dress too.

"Hi, great performance up there," she said.

"Uh?"

"Oh, I'm Stella princess of Tenebrae."

"It's nice to meet you your highness."

"I'm flatter, but you can just call me Stella. I've heard so much about you."

"Me?"

"Yes from Noctis, he said you were so amazing I should accept your song for this party."

"Oh, well I'm speechless." She just smiled back.

"Well I guess I should go then," she said something to Noctis and wave goodbye to me and left.

"You two must be close," I asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"How'd you two meet?"

"Uh well royal connections I guess."

"That's nice." He walked over to the rails and stare up.

"No stars tonight," he said.

"Yeah I notice."

"I guess it's gonna rain then," he said. It sounded like he was speaking to himself.

"Does it happen often?"

"Every now and then."

"That's… wow."

"You don't like the rain," he asked.

"It's good… for soil and plant." He nodded and turn his head away. What the heck am I saying. I lightly punch my forehead for being so stupid. I hate the damn rain. But he did look really good under the moonlight. His blue hair was very visible and his pale skin reflected the brightest light of all. He started saying something and I immediately focus on him.

"Hey."

"Yeah," I said.

"I ask why aren't you inside. Zanarkand enjoying themselves."

"Oh no I'm not a party person."

"Same here."

"Then why are you hosting this party?"

"It's Stella's birthday party."

"Huh?"

"It's a long story."

"Well we've got all night. It looks like Zanarkand won't be going anywhere for awhile."

"Well I've been busy with all lot of things so Stella was afraid that I won't make it to her party in Tenebrae so she brought the party to me. I guess it's alright."

"Oh, so you guys really are close," I said.

"You have no idea," he smiled.

"How close?"

"You ask all lot of question."

"Curiosity," I smile.

"You know curiosity kill the cat."

"I guess I'm willing to take that risk," I said.

"Our city use to be at war with each other, and I mean there was spies, deadly weapons and hatred. But it all ended just like that. When my uncle signed the peace treaty Tenebrae want me to be arranged to marry Stella. I understood why I had too but I didn't want to marry her but after getting to know each other I agree that we could date. Now the press is all over us. Scoping for gossips and when's the marriage."

I stop smiling, it felt like the world was laughing at me. And for the first time I thought I saw a star shot across the sky. The dying star that took my soul. I'll admit I'm a poor maiden and Stella was the princess but I could have sworn I was secretly crushing on him and I didn't even know it. My heart that admired this prince fell apart. And now I suffer the crush part. What was I thinking, I was just lucky to be here.

"Hey, you okay."

"Yeah. Boy when you say curiosity kill the cat, you laterally meant it."

"Um it's a figure of speech."

"Yeah, sure it is. I'm gonna head back inside it's getting kinda cold."

"Okay, enjoy the party then." Those words stung my heart.

* * *

**REVIEW **_*One word "Wow"_


	7. Destiny

**~Destiny Has A Strange Way Of Guiding Life**

**CH. 7 Inspiration song **_Destiny by: PLAY_

_*Phew finally got it done and may I say one of the longest chapter I've written so far. Just one hint Noctis POV are just fillers thats why there so short and Garnet POV is enormous. ~Dedicated to Asuka (PrincessgarnetXVI)._

_****__**Disclaimer: I do not own any character or pairs that has been written into this story. They belong to their rightful owner Tetsuya Nomura/SQ Enix and PrincessgarnetXVI.**_

_**

* * *

**_

G.

There I was all alone, an outcast, a stray. I sat at an empty table in the dark while everyone else enjoy the night away. The song was even depressing too, but the guest seems to enjoy it. I took a deep breath when I spotted Zanarkand having fun not even noticing me. Maybe because their drunk. I had to smile to myself seeing them have so much fun. I don't think I've ever seen anyone that happy before. Not a single light on the dance floor dare to shine on me. Then someone tapped on my shoulder from behind. Gave me a shock since I didn't know who he was from the darkness. I squinted my eyes to get a clearer view of his face.

"I'm surprise you don't recognize me. I mean after all you bumped into me."

"Ah! your that guy from backstage." Know I remember the brown haired Cloud.

"Ha ha ha that's me. You can call me Sora. What are you doing here, you should be having some fun."

"I'm alright." I looked down on the table.

"Then can I have a seat?"

"Oh, yeah go ahead." He sat down right next to me. A little to close to my comfort zone but I could really use some comfort from my hurt.

"So, quite a show you put."

"Huh?" I wasn't even paying attention to him.

"On stage, you don't see that everyday."

"Oh that" I smile," it was really embarrassing."

"It's okay. Is that way your so down?"

"I'm not down," I confessed.

"Really? So if the room wasn't dark I could tell that your not down?"

I frowned at him. "I didn't say I was happy."

"Then what are you?"

"Ummm… Bored," I guess.

"I can fix that. Come on."

"That's not what I meant," I said as he grabbed my arm and dragged me head first onto the dance floor. I could easily break free and run away but this guy was stronger then he looks. I could feel my arm getting so numb but I couldn't protest. Once we reach the dance floor I could see his face clearly. The brown spiky hair, the blue glossy eyes and the baby face he had when he smile. Quite an attractive look but all I was seeing was the blue eyes off of Noctis. He placed my arms on his shoulder and I blushed. He just chuckle and we dance to the slow music. It was nothing special but I felt relief. I smile up to him letting him know I was grateful. Then I felt my heart skip a beat. Right across from me Noctis and Stella was dancing too. I try to hide my face by using this stranger as my shield.

"What's wrong?"

"Ha ha nothing, I'm just embarrass cause I can't dance."

"It's alright we're just going in circles."

"Right." I looked away feeling stupid.

"Let's go make circles over there." I dragged him to the other side of the dance floor. He just laugh at me but at least we're out of view from HIM. The music ended and he guided me back to the table.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"No you still look bored." He reach into his pocket and pull out a deck of cards.

"Do you know how to play?"

I shook my head. I saw Cloud and some of his friends play poker before but it's so confusing.

"It's simple but if you don't wanna I'll just show you some magic trick."

"Oh! I love magic," I exclaimed.

"Great so do you know some."

"No, I don't have that kind of skill," I reply in disappointment. Tifa use to tell me that I'm terrible cause I always give away the hint.

"Okay I'll show you some." He begin his first trick and it blew my mind away. His tricks kept coming and coming and I kept questioning him. How did he know my card? How did he make my card appear else where? Or reading the accurate card I had in my hand?

"Wow, you were great," I said.

"Thanks I guess that's what I get from doing nothing." He scratched his head.

"Lucky, I've always got something to do."

"Like the band?"

"No, something else."

"Like," he said trying to get me to answer.

"Well, I've been searching for jobs. It's… Harder then it looks." There was a long pause.

"May I suggest a job for you?" That voice of his sounded just like Cloud too. The caring and concern voice was so comforting so trusting that I didn't even give myself a second thought and nodded.

"It pays pretty good but it's in the inner city."

"It's okay I was going to look for a job here too."

"Well than, what a coincidence."

I just smile back.

"Okay then, the interview for the job actually starts tomorrow. It's in a building close to here just a few blocks away. It should have a sign that says CC Interview."

"Thanks but I'll have to talk about it to ummm them," I pointed to my drunk friends at the opposite table from us.

"Well then you do that," he said and I smile at him. Now that I think about it I've smiled all lot tonight.

"So are you still bored," he asked me.

"Actually I think this is the funnest night of my life. Thank you," I bowed to him.

"No need for thanks" he leaned back and threw his arms behind his head," even though your bored to death just make the fun out of it."

"I'll keep that in mind," I stated. He turn his attention else where checking for something and turn to his watch. I watched in confusion.

"I have to go, hopefully we'll meet again," he said and stood up.

"I hopes so too, Sora."

He smiled and left.

N.

Stella said goodbye to her guest and was bush when she reached the car. Surprisingly she didn't drink tonight, but I kinda figure out why. She planned all this out. She wanted this party to show me she can handle her drinking problem. I remember one time she asked me what kind of woman do I dislike and without evening thinking I blurted out the ones that drink. I remember her reaction that day. She became so still so quiet. Stella wouldn't even ask anymore question but just sat there at dinner with me in silence. I was okay with it but something was telling me I've upset her and decided that I can tolerate her drinking but if it became a problem I was not getting involve. Stella and me was so different and yet we're together I wonder if this relationship was going to last?

"I'm bush, maybe next year I'll have a private party." Stella leaned her head against the cold window.

"Wear your seatbelt Stella," I commanded her.

"Yes sir," she said sarcastically. Once her seatbelt clicked the driver sped us away from here.

"It seems you know one of the band member," she mentioned.

"Garnet? Oh, she not part of the band, she just happen to have wrote that song for them."

"Oh, well it was a good song."

"I'm glad you like it then," I smile. She just stare at me with a happy face.

"What is it?"

"I haven't seen you smile for the longest time," she comment.

"Well tonight was a good night," I stated.

"Even though your not a party person, I'm glad you came."

"It's your birthday why wouldn't I," I asked rhetorically.

"I don't know, every time there's a party for you, you never show up."

"I do."

"For a little bit," she disputed.

"Why don't you rest up, you look a little tired."

She nodded and lay her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. I took a glance at my watch, eleven forty. The night was just dragging on and tomorrow there was more work in the office to do. I really need to start hiring assistance to help out.

G.

Wakka and Cid was dragging the intoxicated Rikku into the limo. Someone's not gonna feel so bright in the morning.

"Hey, did you have fun," Yuna glided next to me and smile. It seems she stood away from the bar considering she is walking and thinking straight.

"Yeah, it was actually fun."

"I can tell your not a party person." I just shrugged my shoulders.

"That song… It was great." Yuna smiled.

"Yeah it was," someone said. I turned to see Paine strolling pass me towards the limo.

"Thanks," I murmur to her.

"Well?"

"Well what," I asked.

"Well… You held your part of the deal. I guess it's my turn."

"The job deal," I asked.

"You deserve it," she said.

"Well, I…"

"What is it?"

"I already have a job offering. It's in the inner city and the interview is tomorrow."

"Wow aren't you lucky. Normally it's hard to get jobs around here. Who was it that offer the job?"

"This man name Sora."

"Sora who," Yuna asked.

"I don't know, he didn't say."

"Be careful when talking to stranger, he might be up to a trick," Yuna said.

"Did he give you any information on the job," Paine asked.

"No, he just said it's a CC interview."

"No way a CC interview," both of them exclaimed.

"What's that."

"CC is just a short version of Caelum Company interview. Their pay is incredible. But I heard the interview is intense. I hope your up for it." Paine said.

"Intense, like what kind of question will they be asking?"

"The usual," Paine reply.

"A friend of mine got hire there and she said first they question, second they place you under a specific category, and lastly whatever category your in they test your skills for it. If they feel that your answers don't fit in any category your out. If you fail the skill test your out," Yuna said. I stopped walking and stared at her. I had no skill!

"That's encouraging," I told her.

"You'll do great" she encourage,"of course we'll still be in town to support you."

"Yeah, the deal's not off until you get a job," Paine said.

"Thanks guys, I'm sorry for my dependent." I looked down.

"It's okay, your not alone," Yuna said placing her arms over my shoulder. I nodded and smile at her. We finally reached the limo. The ride was terrible, stupid traffic jam kept us from getting to the hotel. Every light on the street highlight every detail on every skyscraper. We finally got on a clean road and headed straight to our hotel for the night.

N.

My head was fill with too many voices. I was use to it but today was a stressful day. There are too many things that need to be done but not enough time. That's one thing that Stella hates about our relationship. I'm to busy to be with her.

"Your highness?"

"What," I turned my focus to my secretary.

"Are you listening to your schedule," he question.

"Of course, continue," I gesture him.

"You have a meeting with the councilors at 12 then right after you have a speech to give at the royal hall. There will be an interview for the new employee at the CC interview and Stella call again she wants to have dinner."

"Cancel the meeting with the councilors."

"I can't do that, they said it's an emergency," he claimed.

"Fine," I maintained. I already knew what the meeting is about I didn't want to show up. Speaking of showing up.

"Wheres my umbrella assistance," I question looking at the absence position where he was suppose to be.

"It's not raining today," the secretary affirmed.

"That doesn't matter I don't tolerate absence, what if it rained later on" I respond back,"where is he?"

"He call in sick."

"And you couldn't find a replacement," I glared at the terrified secretary.

"We only have one assistance."

"Then hire another one," I stated and walk off. Everyone else file up behind me and the secretary got on the phone.

G.

CC Interview

"Here it is." I thought to myself. I took a big gulp and walk up the steps towards the huge building. I look around my surrounding there wasn't much people here. Strange, for a company that pays really good I expected more people to show up, but it must be because the interview was to intense. I reached the top and went to open the glass door to find out it was lock. I budge on it for a bit realizing it wasn't lock but that there was so many people from the front desk all the way to the front entrance. They were all waiting in numerous of lines that the door had no room to open. Great now all the position will be fill up. I looked at my watch, 11 am. I made it this early but everyone else was a step earlier. I just leaned my head on the cool glass door with a sad face on. Maybe I'll just wait until the line goes down then I'll go in. I sat down on a nearby bench and waited. I kept myself busy by tapping my feet, humming, checking the items in my bag and playing with my heart locket. It felt like hours and I was getting tired and the line look like it was getting longer. Before I realize it I was sleeping on the bench.

"Excuse me miss?"

I woke up in a daze. My surrounding was bright even to my squinting eyes.

"Excuse me are you here for the job interview?"

I just nodded. Everything around me was still a blur.

"Well I suggest you hurry because their almost over with the interview."

"What!" I shotted up and grab my things. As I turned to head for the entrances I bumped right into her making everything in my bag scatter everywhere.

"I'm so sorry," I apologize.

"It's okay," she said as she gather all my belongings. I looked around and found my star keychain a few stairs down. I ran down the steps to grab it when a pair of shiny black shoe step on it. I quickly look up to see who was the rude person with no eyes to see that there was a precious item right here. Surprisingly it was the prince himself. He look down at me. Those blue eyes were so hypnotizing I didn't even realize that he had pick up my keychain and holding it out for me to claim it. I shook myself out of his gaze and grabbed my keychain and bowed to thank him. And just like nothing had happen he walked off. It was like he didn't even know who I was. I just watched his back disappear up the stairs. I felt unusual, this feeling was so familiar yet so new.

"Need a hand?"

I looked at the hand offer to me. It was friendly and so familiar to the hand that I dance with. I smile up at no other than Sora. I grabbed his hand as he pull me up.

"You made it, I didn't think you would show," he said.

"I'm a bit late though."

"It's okay there's lots of position open, I'm sure you'll get one," he smile.

"You really think so," I ask.

"Definitely." Then he was distracted again. He placed his hand by his ear like trying to hear something clearer. He reply back, told me good luck and left. Does he work for the prince?

I finally got my things organize and enter the cool building. There was only a couple people left in line.

"Garnet, you can do this," I cheered myself on. I walked up to an empty desk with a smile on my face.

"Hi, my name is Garnet and I like a job here!"

"I'm sorry all the position has been fill up."

"What, that's impossible there has to be at least one more."

"No ma'am I'm sorry. Perhaps the next opening."

"But I don't know when that'll be."

"Don't worry, the prince fire all lot of people there will be an opening soon."

"Sounds like a stingy prince," I said to myself.

"Excuse me."

"I said, I'll take any position it doesn't matter what it is. Cleaning the bathroom, kitchen work, anything."

"Anything, uh, I think I can find you something."

The lady began typing on her computer as I waited patiently with my arms crossed on top of the desk.

"Your in luck there is an opening for an assistance."

"What kind of assistance," I ask.

"It just says assistance. I don't have the detail." She printed something and rolled her chair to retrieve the paper.

"Sign here," she pointed to the empty space. I grabbed a pen off a nearby cup and signed my name.

"Now take this and just walk through those hallway it should lead you straight to a waiting room."

"Thank you so much." I grabbed the piece of paper and walked off. I was still thanking her until her figure disappeared. I just stared at my paper the whole time while I was walking. It didn't have much just what my position and my signature. Surely the hallway lead me to a waiting room. Now there was a whole bunch of people. I looked around for an empty seat but couldn't find one. Great more waiting. Oh well I made it this far the wait is worth it.

"Alright this half of the room follow me for your interview," a man in a white suit came out and commanded. Well it's not my turn yet but at least there seat to sit. I grabbed the closest seat and sat down.

"Hey!"

"Ah," I jumped.

"Sorry," a red head girl said.

"You just scare me," I claim. I gave her a second glance and realize she was the girl who woke me up outside.

"Your that girl from outside."

"That's me."

"Thank you for waking me up."

"Your welcome," she smile.

"What's your position," I ask her.

"I haven't gotten it yet," she respond.

"That's weird I already have mine," I waved my piece of paper.

"Oh, that's because your wiling to take any position therefore you don't need an interview. You just go straight into the skill test. Everyone else including me have to go through interview and find our position."

"Your pretty inform," I said.

"Well, I've been trying to get a job here for almost a year and a half. Each time I try I fail." She looked down.

"It's the interview right," I guess.

"No, I always pass the interview but my skill isn't good enough. Whenever it comes down to just me and someone else… I lose."

"Why don't you just get any position," I suggested.

"Maybe I should, but I've been trying to get into the music category. But last year someone came out of the blue and claim that position" she paused.

"Lenne right?"

"Yea she pretty famous," she crossed her legs then uncross them.

"I'm Kairi what about you?"

"Garnet," I reply.

"It's nice to meet you," she greeted.

"Same here," I smile back but inside I was crumbling what if I fail.

The same white suited man came back out and call for the remaining people who needs to be interview.

"That's me," she faked a cheer and got up.

"Good luck Kairi," I shouted after her.

She turn to nod at me and ran off into the distance.

I stare at the remaining people. Still a few people but I'll be okay.

* * *

_** REVIEW **_


	8. Come Clean

**~Just Go For It Even If It's Raining**

**CH. 8 Inspiration song **_Come Clean by: Hilary Duff_

_*Such an old song but every time it rains I always think about this song so I use it for this chapter. You'll see why I did. UGH I uploaded this at 1 am I don't really wanna say much but I think you guys will love the big twist. ~Dedicated to Asuka (PrincessgarnetXVI)._

_****__**Disclaimer: I do not own any character or pairs that has been written into this story. They belong to their rightful owner Tetsuya Nomura/SQ Enix and PrincessgarnetXVI.**_

_****__**

* * *

**_

N.

"Still can't believe you bail out on the Councilors meeting," Sora exclaim as he sat on the office chair with his feet propped on top of the desk. I was staring out the window at the empty street. It was as quiet as the country side.

"What are they going to do fire me," I asked him.

"Your funny."

I turn around and pulled his feet off the desk making a loud thud due to his shoe. He just gave me a baby pout.

The phone ring and Sora quickly answer it. There was a few chitchat and he hung up.

"Looks like the interview is over. Their starting on the skill test now."

"Finally. I'll take the main position," I claim as I walk out the door.

"Yes sir," Sora said before propping his leg up on the desk again.

G.

"So you guys think your up for this position," an old man around his forty announced.

"Well, do you," he asked more furiously. I felt like being at boot camp. I was the only girl here lining up with all these other mens. How I end up here, I don't know.

"You."

"Me," I pointed at myself.

"Yes the only girl here," he gesture me to come forward. I cautiously walked slowly toward him. His hand reach out towards me as my eyes widen at the shock of how gigantic it was. Before I knew it he spun me around to face the others.

"What makes you think you can handle this job," he asked me but mostly to everyone else.

"I don't even know what job I'm getting," I reply back.

"A very dangerous one, a job where you have to put your life on the line-"

"A solider," I interrupted.

"No, but you can say this job requires some discipline." No wonder I'm the only girl, this job is only for mens. What a huge mistake this was, I'm so dead by the time this is all over with.

"Well are you up for it," he asked again. I just slowly nodded my head but on the inside my head was shaking no.

"Then let's get started." With that said and done he gesture to some workers on the other room for the signal. Then our worst nightmare begin.

It rained for hours and I was all soak in water. My body went from seventy percent water to one hundred percent possibly rising. I don't think I need to shower for the rest of the year. The others and my eyes sting so badly that it turned a pink red from rubbing it so much. They have asked us to place our belonging outside the building so therefore there was nothing in this room to cover us with. All there was in here is just a plain white brick room and ten thousand kilowatts of white light. At least the rain was cold.

"How much longer," I complained.

"Until there is only one left standing," the old man spoke over the intercom. I looked around me, six mens and one hopeless little girl. I wanted to sit down but if I do I fail the test. My clothes were getting heavy. So much for wearing good clothes to the interview. I'll remember to thank Yuna and Rikku for this. Great now the yellow top I'm wearing is fading color but lucky I'm wearing a cardigan just in case the yellow does run off it won't be see through. My blue jeans is sticking to me making it worst to stand up.

"Is this even worth it," I shouted up to him. While the rest of us are down here soaking wet the big kahuna relax in his comfy chair trap behind a glass dry room above us watching our every move.

"The job pays well if thats what you mean," he shouted.

"You get pay from getting soak in the rain, I'm outta here," one men said. Then everyone else started filing behind him in agreement.

"Wait" I stopped them,"you get PAY from getting SOAK in the rain. If you ask me I think it's worth it."

"I'm not dying just to get paid."

"Same here."

"If you wanna go out there in the rain, you go ahead." They were all disputing with me like I was crazy and just like that they left leaving me to victory. Though I was quite scare about what that means. I just watch them drift away through the open door. My mind was telling me to go with them, to give up but my legs was telling me if I stay I'm the winner.

"Congratulation," the old man patted my shoulder.

"Wow I never thought the day would come when a girl would pass this test," he shook his head in disbelief.

"What did they mean by 'dying'?"

"Their just trying to scare you. Come along this way." I turned to follow him hoping I won't regret this. We enter into a different room. It looked like a doctor's office and surely enough there was a doctor in here. He was writing something and took out a needle with green fluid inside the tube.

"Sign this," the old man command. It was a contract but the font was so small.

"Can I read it first," I ask.

"Go ahead." He handed the contract to me. The words were beautifully printed on a piece of antique paper.

CC Interview

WHEREAS CC Interview granted this position to the following whom pass the skill test. WHEREAS _ is engaged in the business of CC Interview. NOW THEREFORE in consideration of the mutual covenants here in contained the parties are to mutually agree the following:

1.1 CC Interview hereby appoints _ as CC Interview exclusive employee in the Company, and grants the exclusive right to payment.

1. 2 _accepts and agrees to use its skill to improve and support the company. He/she well obligate to any rule the authority commands. He/she well obligate to take the immune shot.

1. 3 CC Interview will not be responsible for loss of life because _ understands and accept the side effects of the immune shot.

1. 4 _ shall attend to his/her job with no absence unless (i) CC Interview or the authority excuse him/her (ii) CC Interview resigns his/her position.

1. 5 The provisions of this Agreement shall be construed and governed in accordance with the laws of the Inner City.

COMPANY NAME

CC Interview

AUTHORITY

(signature)

EMPLOYEE

(signature)

"I'm getting a shot!" I'm not terrify to get shot it just wasn't what I was expecting. Boy this job is intense and I don't even know what my job is.

"It's just an immune shot," the doctor spoke.

"Well go ahead and sign it," the old man command.

"I don't know about this. Number three scares me."

"Don't worry the side effect is a slow process. You probably to even get the effect until years from now," the doctor inform. I nodded at him and sign every space except for the authority.

"Here you go," I handed back the contract.

"Arm please," the doctor pleaded. I handed him my arm as he clean it and slowly plug the needle in. The sting slowly sink in as he release the chemical into my system. Then I realize it wasn't stinging anymore it was on fire. What do I do? Is this suppose to happen? Holy crap I'm gonna start freaking out. I stare at my arm it didn't look like it was melting. The burning headed to my chest and I squeezed my hand as hard as I could. My whole body was on fire now.

"Just go to your happy place," I kept telling myself until I felt a tear drop. I thought I was gonna cry out in pain but everything went pitch black. I figure this was gonna happen. Of course the stinging and fire went away. I slowly woke up in confusion. There was white figure around me then a cold hand press against my forehead.

"Are you okay?" I blinked my eyes a few time and focus on the figure that is now the doctor.

My vision became clear again. I was still in the same room but this time it was a bit messier like there was a mild earthquake that hit.

"Are you okay. You look pale," the doctor ask.

"I'm fine. What happen?"

"Well you fainted from the pain then an unexplainable bright light came and we all black out too," the doctor said reorganizing his paper and desk. The old man and the other workers looked confuse too. I adjusted my necklace so that it wasn't strangling my neck.

"Grab her a towel and get her thing and some clean clothes," I heard the old man shout.

"Yes sir." A lady around her thirties came and took me away. She lead me to a dressing room and told me to pick any outfit. I'm not much of a clothes person. Normally Yuna and Rikku dress me up so I told her to pick for me. There was a dispute about how she doesn't know my taste and other clothes knowledge I don't know about. Finally she just grab a yellow halter top with a black blazer and a black dress pants.

"I look a bit formal," I complain.

"Of course, if your going to work for the prince you need to look your best."

"What, I'm not working for the prince," I laughed.

"Yes you are. This is the royal family's company, see." She pointed to a wall that held a framed certificate for the company. It read Royal Family of Caelum and blah blah blah.

"Left that information out," I cursed myself, Yuna and Paine.

"Your very brave," she interrupted my thoughts.

"How?"

"It's mostly men that try out for this position but they all end up getting fire or quit."

"Is it really that bad?" Before she could answer me her cell ring ending this conversation.

"Let's go," she said as she hung up her phone.

N.

"Back already?"

"Sora, feet off the table."

"So commanding," he complained.

"I'm suppose to enforce rules."

"I hate to be Stella," he whisper to himself. I walked behind the desk to whack his head.

"Joking," he coughed out.

"Get ready to leave. I want to get out of here," I command.

"Wow, even the umbrella position is finish with their test. That's a new record. Normally it takes forever because everyone back down when they need to take the acidic immune shot," Sora said as he got up to fix his uniform.

"That's why this time the acid information is left out," I inserted.

"Noctis, that's not right," he exclaimed.

"How else are you suppose to hire someone knowing that their life is a sacrifice."

"Let them choose if they want the job or not beside that job pays well who wouldn't want that," he question. I walked off ignoring him eventually Sora followed behind.

G.

The hallway was decorated with wall lamps and beautifully framed paintings. I found myself twirling myself around and around trying to absorb all the beauty at one time. Obviously I hit a dead end or the exit door. The door lead me outside where I met Kairi. She sat there on the bench looking down. Maybe I should leave her alone. I shook that thought out of my head and walk toward her.

"How did it go?" She look up at him with a weak smile. I'm guessing it didn't go well.

"I got the job," she said.

"Are you serious. That's great than," I exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's…. great," she slurred.

"You look gloomy. You should be excited."

"I didn't pick the music position. I pick something simple that I could easily pass the skill test."

"What did you pick?"

"Gardener," she sigh.

"I guess that's okay. But I thought you wanted music."

"Yeah but I need the money." She sounded just like me. We both had to give up on the things we love to carry out our responsibility. I sympathize her so much.

"Hey it's okay. My fate isn't as bright either."

"What's wrong," she ask.

"It's a long story."

"Maybe when we have time you can tell me," she suggest. I nodded my head.

"So where do we go from here," I said.

"Where else, any employee who does not have a place to stay or if your job requires full attendance everyday get to stay in complimentary dorms provided by the royal family," she informed me sounding much like a commercial. I had to laugh at her.

"Wow, that's pretty nice," I added.

"Yeah. Do you need a place to stay?" I nodded.

"I'll help you get a room." I smiled to thank her. She was fill with knowledge about the royal family and the inner city so I put my trust in her hands. We reached the administration area where my room was assign and thank Tidus for getting me my fake ID. At first I had to hold my breathe because the computer could not read my card. It kept coming out error. But at last a few time hitting the computer and jamming the card scanner it worked. The lady handed me my room keys and gave me directions to my room. Kairi couldn't come along because only employee with rooms were allow. We said our goodbyes and parted.

My room was on floor B3. As in basement third floor. I took the elevator and made my way down. I closed my eyes and relax inside this four wall room as it drop three floors down. The bell dang and the door slide open as I open my eyes to gaze upon another beautiful hallway. Everything was a cool color from the wall to the pictures. I walked along until I found my door, Rm 3-9.

"Third floor, ninth room," I repeat over and over to myself. As I unlock my door and enter the room my jaw drop.

This.

Room.

Was.

Perfect.

"Wow, how beautiful," I praise. I ran in grasping every aspect of the room. I saw another door and went to open it. I had to cover my mouth or else I was gonna start screaming.

"My own bathroom." I enter the white walled room.

"My own sink. My own towel. Oh a working light switch," I exclaimed.

"What is that," I ask and ran out to examine it. It was my very own flats screen. I started jumping for joy as I turn it on. A news channel was on it had a lady telling todays daily news about the prince's speech at the Royal Hall.

"It seems that Prince Noctis has made it clear that there will be changes around the outer and inner wall. He has permanently replace the outer wall with an organization call XIII. This news has shock the public that such an organization exist under their homes. So why did the Councilors and the prince hide such a powerful organization from us all. Stay tune to find out. In other news words are spreading that Noctis is ready to settle down with Stella. Is it his choice or is it yet another one of the Councilors desperation? Don't go anywhere as we'll return to give you the details."

"Who are the Councilors and why are they desperate" I question,"whatever." I turned my attention to my queen size bed and jump on top of it. So soft. I twisted my head to the right and saw a phone.

"Maybe I should call them." I got up and dial Yuna's cell and told her EVERYTHING.

N.

"I'm so sorry," Stella said as we got into the car. The paparazzi sure knows how to ruin an evening.

"It's okay. You didn't plan for this to happen," I defended.

"But still I should have never pressure you to propose. Especially in public like that."

"Isn't that what you wanted," I ask her.

"Yeah, I mean I want people to know we're the one getting marry, but now you might change your mind," she sigh in disappointment. I grabbed her hand and held onto it to comfort her. I really did sympathize her but somehow only in a friendly way. After all it is the Councilors who want us to marry.

"Noctis,"

"Yeah?"

"Do you… Want to marry me?" I looked at her for a while thinking of a proper way to not hurt her in anyway that I didn't have feeling for her.

"Why would you ask that?"

"It's just, we don't have much in common. You're always busy and distant. And I don't think you even have feelings for me."

"Don't say that."

"It's the truth," her voice cracked.

"I don't want you to cry," I dried her tear drop.

"Tell you what, we'll have dinner back at the castle. Just you and me," I suggested. She just smile back.

G.

"I gotta go the news is back." I hung up the phone. Yuna and I talk so much my voice was so weak from laughing. I turned the volume on the T.V. up high and payed close attention. The news showed a clip of the prince guiding the princess out of a fancy restaurant and into a shiny black car.

"Today right after hiring new employees the prince joins with his lovely princess for dinner. But while during dinner the lovely princess showed her ugly side by forcing Prince Noctis to marry her. Shock by the paparazzi the couple calmly exit the restaurant. What will this scene lead too? Hours after their depart the Councilors reveals that Organization XIII had been kept a secret because they have been under specific training to guard the crystal. And since they don't know how far they can push the organization to train they have been kept a secret."

"Like a book then," I told myself. Of course like a book. The author doesn't know if he or she is going to finish the story so they don't publish it until it's completely finish. I can see how the Councilors and the prince kept Organization XIII a secert. Then a ring interrupted my concentration. I turn to see my phone beeping. I pick it up and answer.

"Hello?"

"Your needed at the front entrance," a lady's voice came through the phone. I knew what that meant. I need to assist someone.

"I'll be right there." I hung up and got ready to leave. As I got on the elevator I thought back to what the old man told me. He finally told me my job then he taught me everything about it.

"You're the prince personal umbrella assistance. In fact you're the only umbrella assistance," the old man said. I looked at him like he was mocking me.

"Now you're needed everyday up front. From 9 am to 12 pm then all employee takes a break. After the break resume your position at the front from 2 pm to 7 pm. Then your free for the rest of the day. If somehow you are called up to the front in the middle of the night you are to report to the front with no question. Prince Noctis does not tolerate absence."

"I have one question. So the Prince is the authority cause it says here in my contract-"

"Yes he is," the old man interrupt.

"One more. What if I'm sick," I question.

"No question," he yelled back. My eyes grew wide.

"Now when your up front you must stand tall. Look like you're ready and not bored to death. If it's raining you will hold the umbrella for the prince but!" he stared straight into my eyes.

"DO NOT get under the umbrella," he snared at me.

"Why?"

"No….Question….." he quietly said. My eyes were bigger than before.

"I guess that's why I was tested to stand in the rain," I said to myself in the elevator. As the door open I walked to the front. There was a black umbrella ready for me. I took it and stood up straight. I looked out the glass door and realize that it was raining then I spotted a bright headlight below the steps. If it wasn't for the headlights I would have never knew there was a car coming. Then some bodyguard walked pass me and out into the rain they went getting their nice uniform wet. Knowing them they probably have extras.

"Oh that's my cue," I said to myself. I headed out the door. Once I did the rain hit me hard. I was about to open the umbrella to shield me but stopped myself.

"Gotta look professional Garnet," I told myself. I quickly ran down the slippery steps. The bodyguard surrounded the car and formed two columns from the bottom steps up. I didn't know if I was suppose to go through them or around so I just went straight through and waited beside the parked car. Then a familiar face came up and open the door. I try to make up the face but the rain and the darkness of the night didn't help me much. As the door open the light from the inside exposed the face to be Sora. So he did work for the prince. I froze staring at him then he stared at me with a shock face too. Here we both were in the heavy rain getting soak. I shook myself out of shock and realize I wasn't doing my job. I quickly open up the umbrella. It was difficult at first because it was so cold my hands was freezing. I finally got it open and propped up for the prince.

And Stella.

No wonder the umbrella was so big Stella was here too. Sora closed the car door and the prince started walking up the steps. I made sure that I wasn't inside the umbrella and that I wouldn't get notice. I turned my face the other direction. A pretty bad idea for me since my coordination is terrible. I slipped on the slippery steps and fell to my knees. Everyone gasped. I got a glimpse of every bodyguard running towards the prince trying to cover him from the rain. One of the bodyguard grabbed the umbrella and shielded them. I stare up to see the prince staring back at me. I put on my innocent face and looked down.

"No no no why now," I thought to myself. I wanted to cry and just quit. Then a hand reach down for me. I look up hoping that it was Sora who'd come to my rescue.

My eyes laid upon the prince instead. I hesitated but grabbed his hand. The instant I touch his hand it reminded me of that peaceful memory of us at the park. The day where I thought everything was a dream. A beautiful dream. This feeling was so refreshing and hopeful that I thought I felt a tear drop from my eyes. He helped me up and I bowed to apologize. He just smile and I felt myself being drawn to him again.

"Give her the umbrella," he commanded. The bodyguard handed me the umbrella. Now I need to redeem myself. I straighten myself up and began my work. As we walk up the stairs I stood behind them. Even though the prince was suppose to get marry I can't help but adore and admire him.

I smile from behind him.

**

* * *

**

**REVIEW**


	9. I Got You

**~No Matter What The Price Is I'll Be Here**

**CH. 9 Inspiration song **_I Got You by: Leona Lewis_

_*I (''V'') this chapter sooooo much. Hopefully it's enjoyable to read I kinda rush and type whatever came to my head. ~Dedicated to Asuka (PrincessgarnetXVI)._

_****__**Disclaimer: I do not own any character or pairs that has been written into this story. They belong to their rightful owner Tetsuya Nomura/SQ Enix and PrincessgarnetXVI.

* * *

**_

G.

I waved goodbye to my friends as they headed back to the outer city. I knew they wouldn't stay here forever but a part of me wanted them too. Their tail light faded off into the distance and I force myself to walk back to the palace. As I walk up the steps I took a peak at the very top floor of the building the floor where the prince lived. It was an off limit to all worker. Only specific employees goes up there. I feel kinda disappointed my job is to stand by the door.

How exciting.

My watch started beeping warning me my break is over. Great another two hour of leg cramp standing. I ran to the front desk to check in and position myself by the door. I waited and waited in agonizing hours. The day light turn to dark fog. It looked like it could rain.

"Well at least I'm getting pay," I cheered myself. I had to smile at that comment.

"Someone likes their job." I turn and spotted Sora with a smile.

"Not quite," I scratched my head.

"At least you're getting pay," he announced.

"Exactly," I exclaimed.

"I'm surprise you still want this job," he said.

"What's wrong with this job," I ask. He looked at me confuse.

"No one told you yet?"

"No, everyone keeps telling me I'm crazy for accepting this job." Sora hesitated on something.

"Sora, what's wrong?"

"The rain," he pause,"it's dangerous."

"It's just water," I comment.

"No the rain is more than just water… It's acidic," Sora looked the other way. I was speechless, acidic rain. No wonder those creeps made me take the immune shot. Sora finally got the courage to continue.

"Many employee has come and go because of this job. Many lives were taken because of the rain. Noctis -I mean the prince- has a very weak immune system therefore people like you are hire." I stare at him as he continue.

"You have choices on rather you want the job or not but once you sign that contract there's no turning back. Your life is basically there to protect him whether your in danger or not."

"What makes him so important," I ask in anger,"besides the fact that he's the prince."

"I'm not really suppose to say anything," he defended.

"My life is on the line, you better speak!" Sora turn to see if anyone was around. It was seven pm and everyone in the front building had finish their shift.

"Do you know about the crystal being stolen?" I shook my head.

"A cold war broke between this city and the outer world. Everyone was our enemy we even gone to the point where we suspected each other. There were many battles and many sadness. My family was among those who fought for our city. Everyone of them gone in just a spilt second. Then something happen, something that stopped all the sadness, hatred, and destruction. The crystal… it was stolen."

"How?" I was always curious when I'm into something.

"I don't know. I ask myself that everyday. Actually I'm thankful that it was taken even though our city is short on energy."

"Why?"

"Because that crystal was the reason the cold war even started."

"So doesn't the crystal power up this city," I added.

"Yeah but still if it means a bloody cold war I rather the crystal just disappear."

"How could you say such a thing," I was disappointed in Sora.

"Because we humans don't need it, we'll just abuse the honorable power. Legend use to say that Goddess Etro blessed this world with crystal that held powerful source to all our problems. But humankind abused that power turning it into a weapon of destruction. Goddess Etro then took away the crystal leaving humankind to defend for themselves. Then one day a married couple pleaded Etro to help save their dying son. She saw how tragically ill the boy was and the poverty of this family so Goddess Etro created an isolated village and fill it with crystal. She told them that if they misuse the crystal a curse shall fall upon them that their child and so forth will suffer through sickness and become useless to humankind."

"That isolated city. Is that this city?" Sora nodded.

"So did the marry couple misuse that power?"

"Eventually," Sora stare at a portrait of Goddess Etro hanging on the back wall of the front desk.

"Etro curse them but she didn't take the crystal away. I really don't know what happened next." Sora laughed and scratch his head. Something in his eyes said he knew more than that. I smile and nodded at him.

"My point is I would do anything to protect the prince. Everyone in this city would do anything to protect him. It just, the lost of the crystal really brought some hopes down. He may seem cruel but with millions of your people's lives on your shoulder and your curse with death I probably be cranky by the end of the day," Sora defended.

"Your right, thank you for the story," I said.

"Your welcome. You looked bored just standing there." I had to laugh it was true I was bored. The story really made me think more about this city. Sora said eventually they misuse the crystals power therefore the prince must have been curse because of his ancestor. That didn't sound fair he didn't deserve to be curse for something he didn't do. And now he lives life so cautious hoping to see daylight again.

"How terrible," I said to myself.

"Did you say something?"

"No," I laughed back.

N.

My back was stiff from sitting in one position for hours. My hand cramped so badly it hurt to just pop my knuckles. I drop the pen and stood up to stretch then a knock came from downstair. I walked to the railing and shouted at the worker to enter. The maid walk in at a graceful pace and set more paper work on the table bowed and left. I took a deep breathe before walking down the glass stairs to grab the papers. Just contracts and trades that I need to sign. This should be easy it's just the reading that I hate so much. I've already read fifty contracts and fifty trade. I didn't even sign any of them because they were so poorly written that I can't understand what was written. I need to take a break, maybe a drive through the city will calm me down. I walked over to my touch screen room controller that is nailed against the wall and press the curtain button. The black blinds that surrounded every part on the bottom floor slowly lifted upward revealing the beautifully lit city surrounded by a thick fog. The outside was pitch dark only the brightness of all the buildings was a source of light. I grabbed my jacket and turn off the lights to head out.

"Your highness, where are you going off too?"

"Just heading out. Call a ride for me," I command.

"Yes sir." The secretary got on his phone and I stopped him.

"Call for Riku." He only nodded. It's obvious if I ask for Riku it means I want to escape this prince life and be normal. Riku was a good friend and understanding person. I headed downstair searching for Sora he was the other person that I consider a good friend. Even though they both were employee I find myself to trust them from the moment I hired them.

I spotted Sora laughing but I didn't see who he was laughing with. I examined closer, it was obviously Garnet. Her small figure chuckle at Sora's every word. Normally I get pretty tick off when employee don't take their job seriously but I wouldn't want to create a big scene. Seeing that Sora has his headset on I grabbed mine and call him over.

"Sora," I spoke into the headset. I caught a glance of him moving away from Garnet.

"What's wrong," he ask.

"I'm heading out for awhile," I respond.

"Did you call Riku?"

"Yeah I did."

"I'll be right there with you guys."

"Tell him to bring the car up front," with that said the line was disconnected. He said goodbye to the girl and headed a different direction. She looked disappointed and bored. I headed straight to the front entrance but she didn't seem to notice me. Seems she to busy prying for something. Garnet had her face up close to the window muttering something. I got closer behind her and listen.

"Please don't rain," she muttered over and over. I smile at her plead.

"What's wrong with the rain," my question made her jump but no shriek was heard.

"Haha, it's just depressing," she answer.

"I know what you mean." She smile then noticing I was dress to leave she hurry and grab the umbrella.

"There will be no need for your assistance," I said.

"But it looks like it could rain," she respond.

"I'll fine, with your pleading I'm sure Goddess Etro will accept one day without rain," I assured.

"Maybe," she mutter. I nodded a goodbye and headed out. Just her luck to end up getting a job that could kill her. That thought was going to haunt me. Sora was there to see me to the car where Riku sat in the driver seat. Sora made himself comfortable in the passenger side.

"Where's your brother," Riku ask Sora.

"He had to get a new pair of glasses. Seems his sight is getting worst. Thank goodness Noctis promote him to a different job or else he would of kill someone," Sora exclaimed. I smile to myself remembering the day in the outer city where I had met Garnet because of Sora's brother. I had all lot of things I need to thank him for. Especially Sora and Riku, if it wasn't for him I would have never met Sora and Riku.

"Your welcome," I said.

"Sora," I said. He turn around with a question face.

"Can you do something for me?"

G.

All I remember was pitch darkness then the ceiling of my room. The white painting became brighter as I focus my eyes on the ceiling lamp. I turn my head toward the alarm clock. Eleven am.

"Ahhh. I'm late!" I ran for the bathroom brush my hair brush my teeth and put on my clothes all at the same time. Normally I set the alarm an hour early so I won't be late but stupid alarm clock didn't go off. I darted towards the elevator with employee heading up. The four wall room was pack with people. When we reach our destination I headed to my position. Thank goodness the prince wasn't there. I stood there thinking back on last night. I don't remember anything. Just the fact that Sora and I talk for a bit then he left then everything else was a blur. I've been working non-stop from nine am to seven pm everyday. Last night I just felt like crap I've must overslept and not hear the alarm.

"You're finally here," a voice occur. It send shiver down my spine. I turned to face the prince. He just stood there with his secretary and body guards. I bowed to greet him and apologize.

"If your hoping for a forgiveness I'm sorry. I don't give those out that easily," he spat. He just stared at me hoping for a reply of some sort. How could I reply to such a rude comment. I just shook my head.

"Follow me," he command.

Everyone we pass by stare with wonder, question and pity. I really didn't understand why the prince probably was just going to question me and not create a scene. Then I remember what the lady from CC interview said about employees being fire easily. Oh no I'm being fire. For being late? I'm sure he could accept it one time my working hour is so tight I don't even have time for myself.

We enter room that looked plain. It had an oak desk, an office chair, a computer a plant to light up the room and a huge window.

"Sign here," the prince handed me a contract.

"What's this," I question.

"You're being resign," he said.

"What!"

"I no longer need you to be my umbrella assistance."

"For being late! That's preposterous. Can't you accept this one time," I pleaded,"I know I'm at fault for being late but it won't happen again."

"I don't care about your reason," he quickly respond. I stood back speechless. This man dare stand in front of me and tell me that he doesn't care. I hate those people so much.

"Sign this and go pack your things."

How could this guy go from a friendly person to so cold hearted. What a bipolar he was.

"I'm not signing that," I said.

"You're too weak."

I stare at him in shock, no one has ever called me weak. Everyone who knew me always called me a tough nudge because I never give up.

"I'm reassigning you to secretary where your working hours will be more steady." Prince Noctis announce.

"Then whose getting my job?"

"I'll find someone-"

"No, I'm not giving up my position," I interrupted.

"Let someone more manly take the position," he factual.

"I can do it. So far I've not gotten sick. I'll be fine, please don't reassign me." I bowed.

"Why do you want this position so badly," Prince Noctis question. I kept my face hidden within the hair that fell over me. I knew why I wanted the position but I didn't want him to know.

"I ask you a question."

"I can't answer it," I mutter.

"Is it because of the payment?"

I shot my head up in shock. That was not the reason why even though my last paycheck was beautiful with all those zeros.

"Fine I'll double your payment if you accept the secretary position." I shook my head.

"Please don't reassign me," I bow my head again.

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't reassign you."

I thought for a moment trying to get the right words out. Then I stood up tall. "Because I won't give up."

"Give up on what?"

I hesitated. But I need to give him a good reason. What's it going to hurt besides my life.

"On protecting you."

* * *

_**REVIEW**_


	10. Headlock

**~Acknowledge The Heart And Not The Head**

**CH. 10 Inspiration song **_Headlock by: Imogen Heap_

_*This chapter is really nothing special just a boost for the next chapter. ~Dedicated to Asuka (PrincessgarnetXVI)._

_****__**Disclaimer: I do not own any character or pairs that has been written into this story. They belong to their rightful owner Tetsuya Nomura/SQ Enix and PrincessgarnetXVI.

* * *

**_

N.

"So I heard what happen," Sora said as he walk into the office and took a seat in front of me. The oak desk divided us as he lifted his feet up on the desk. I just glared at his feet. But I was in to much stress to do anything about his action.

"From who?"

"You can't seriously think everything that happens in the office is going to stay in the office. Now these days words get out faster then mails." Sora finally got his feet off the desk and onto the floor.

"So she spreading the word around," I just stare at the computer checking on who I need to fire next.

"No, I got it out of her," Sora smile. I didn't respond to his comment.

"Oh and I figure you're probably up to something when you ask me a favor. I find it strange that you wanted me to turn off her alarm clock. Then I realize you wanted to purposely make her late so you can come up with an excuse to reassign her to a… How should I put this…. More girly job," Sora added.

"Is that a problem," I reply.

"No, but normally you would've just fire her."

Sora was right normally I just fire whoever I think is inappropriate for the job. Garnet wasn't inappropriate in fact she been one of the greatest assistance I've had. It was just she might not survive the acidic rain or maybe even the acid immune shot. But her will to persevere really impress me and what she said before leaving. Something about protecting me, what did she mean by that. Clearly she doesn't know about my weak immune. No one know about it but Sora. I stare at Sora, possibly he told her. He does seem really close to Garnet.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you know why my immune and the legend about the crystal are kept secret," I ask Sora.

"Sure, your immune is kept secret so that the enemy doesn't use your weakness against you. The legend is kept secret so no one suspects anything."

"You do realize these secrets are only known to the Caelum family." Sora nodded.

"Of course I do. Your uncle, me, my brother, and…." Sora pause for a moment only making me more suspicious,"and Rikku are the only one that knows."

"Good." I turn my attention back to the computer. From the corner of my eye I saw Sora take a deep breath.

"Would you bring in the next employee?"

Sora nodded and stood up to leave.

"Noctis, if you didn't know Garnet, would you have fire her?" I look up at him thinking 'would I?'

"I think just by looking at her she's… very different," I said.

"She's quite strong will for choosing this job too," I confess.

"Very strong," Sora whisper and he open to the door to leave.

With a strong will like her's I don't think I could fire her. It'll be stupid to get rid a something extraordinary. Of course when she spat back defense I found myself getting irritated because she won't accept my offer. But I always get my way. I smile to myself.

G.

I walk out of my room and headed up to the first floor. As the elevator door close I looked at my room door. I think I remember to lock it maybe I should go check. As I quickly made my way out other employee move into the small space leaving me squish to the back wall. I sadly look back as the elevator door close. The elevator soar upward to the first floor.

I weakly got out of the compact space and unto the large open lobby. There was a whole bunch of people lining up and running around in a hurry. What in the world was going on. Then I spot a red head that looked familiar.

"Kairi," I shout over the noise. She searched for the source and found me. I waved my hand rapidly at her.

"Garnet, it's been a while. How are you?"

"Well I've been good."

"I heard you got the umbrella assistance position. Are you doing okay," she ask in concern.

"I've never been better, of course that's before…." I drafted off.

"Before what?"

"I got reassign to a different position because I check in late."

"What!"

"I know I thought it was ridiculous too," I agree.

"No that's not it," she stop me,"why is it that you got reassign? That doesn't sound fair."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone here is getting fire," Kairi inform.

"Than that means…. Since your here too… you're gonna…" I stutter. Kairi nodded.

"The prince already fire me," she show me her sign contract and a whole bunch of other paper stack underneath it.

"I don't get it…. Why were you fire?"

"He said I was inappropriate for the job," she sadly mouthed.

"We'll see about that," I grabbed her papers and headed to the office where the prince stayed.

"Garnet it's okay. Please don't provoke the prince," Kairi shouted as she follow me. I fast walk through hallways and bump into people until I reach a tall glass door and open it with anger to enter. A lady dress in a business suit walk in front of me.

"I'm sorry miss but the prince is busy. You can't enter."

Sure he's busy firing his employee! I just walk pass her without saying anything. I push the heavy wood tree open. The prince sat behind his desk with a calm expression on. He didn't look shock or surprise. I angrily march in and threw the papers causing them to float in midair in front of him. He watch me make a fool out of myself, but I didn't care I came here for justice.

"We'll continue this next time. Please leave," he gesture his employee he was about to fire to leave. He stood up, bow, and left. On his way out he stare at me in confuse and in thankfulness.

"I'm sorry your highness, I try to tell her you were busy," the lady apologize.

"It's okay," he stare at me,"not happy with something?"

"Why is it that you fire everyone else but you reassign me?"

"It's simple, they lack skills."

"I don't have any skill either."

"Really then you call composing a song lacks of skill," he smart mouth back.

"I mean't for my position," I scream back annoyed.

"That's why I reassign you."

"What about everyone else? You can't just fire them because you dislike them."

"I could easily replace them. But now these days you can't find a good secretary."

I gasp in disbelieve the prince himself said that he could just replace his employees whenever.

"How would you like it if someone said that they could easily replace you as prince because you lack skills to rule?"

"Excuse me?"

"I meant what I said. A cold hearted prince like you, ruling this city is a waste of your time," I angrily spat back before leaving without another word. So what if he decides to fire me. I'll find a much better job then being his secretary.

N.

I walk back to my seat and sat down exhausted. I notice the papers that Garnet had thrown at me. One of them was her reassign contract that had been tear in half. Great now I have to find a new secretary and a new umbrella assistance.

G.

"Garnet, I told you not to provoke the prince," Kairi sobbed.

"Kairi, I did not provoke him. I was trying to knock some sense in his head."

"You almost gave him a paper cut."

"Well he deserve one."

"He'll fire everyone if he end up with a paper cut."

"If he did that wouldn't he run out of employee," I inform.

"You have no idea what he is capable of doing,"

"I'm sure we'll be fine. Trust me," I smile.

"You didn't have to stand up for me or anyone of us."

"Of course I had too. His judgement was not fair," I spat back. Just as I finish my sentence the intercom was fill with a woman's voice.

"Attention all employee please return to your job. No one will be fire today."

Everyone gasp and cheer as they gather their things and report back to their position.

"What the-" I question as people shove each other around. I stood there with a confuse look on then a smile creep on my face. So he's finally turn around.

"I guess that means I could still keep my job," Kairi exclaim.

"See all it takes is some debating," I cheer.

"You mean throwing papers at the prince's face and disrespecting him. Yep that surely help," she smile.

"You know what I mean," I said. Soon the lobby was empty and quiet.

"Look," Kairi warn me. I turn to see the prince walk out with tired eyes. Then they turn to anger and manipulative.

"Seeing that I decided to change a few things around here, you'll have to accept my condition," the prince walked towards Kairi and me.

"I never knew you had a condition."

"Now I do."

"Fine… What is it," I ask unafraid.

"You'll have to be my secretary with it's regular payment." Great I forgot we agree I get a double payment if I took the offer but I just had to blow it.

"Whether your answer is yes or no you'll have to accept."

"I don't get a say in this?"

"No since I decided not to fire anyone."

"Fine I don't care. At least I still have a job."

"That's the spirit. Now here is all the paper work I need you to sent out." The prince laid a stack of paper heavier then the dictionary onto my arms. I kept my cool as he walk by and took an elevator to his penthouse on the top floor.

"Looks like you didn't get fire either," Kairi cheer.

"Yea…. How great… Is that," I clenched my teeth.

Great now I'm stuck being his secretary. Which I didn't mind since I found out that I get to go up onto the top floor where the prince lived. And I get my own personal office just the floor below the prince. My room however was switch to a different building. So whenever I go to work I cross from a glass bridge to my work place. Every morning I sneak a grin on my face knowing that I'll have to report to Prince Noctis of his schedule for the day. I don't actually go inside his room or anything but I did get some peaks at his study hall and his living room. I swear to Goddess Etro the place was crystal and glass itself. Not really what I expected. Normally my kind of a palace would be roman architecture and ancient minerals only a king can afford.

I remember my first time visiting Prince Noctis so call house. I got lost and could not find my way out of the maze. Every time I turn I could of swore I was going in circles. Finally Sora got the prince to switch my watch to a cell phone with GPS of the house. I was so happy to receive my first cell phone as an eighteen year old. I even have contacts I don't know. Like celebrities, politicians and even Stella's just in case. It's been almost a month since I've become his secretary. Not much has happen but time has been flying by so fast and I still don't have enough money to repay my debt just yet.

"Here's the paper you printed," a lady came up to me and handed the schedule I printed.

"Thank you," I retrieve the papers and got up from my desk to the elevator which would take me to the top floor. I stare at the paper for a while gazing at the prince's schedule. Today is all charity events that the prince needs to attend then a couple weeks from now the prince needs to get a new suit. I wonder why?

My cell started ringing as I struggle to answer it. The call was from Stella's assistance.

"Hello, Prince Noctis secretary speaking." Boy do I sound retarded. I stuck my tough out. I wasn't much of a business person.

"Hi I'm just calling you to remind Prince Noctis that Stella is visiting to talk more about the birthday party," the lady holler.

"Whose?"

"Prince Noctis of course."

"Okay, thank you I'll be sure to tell him." The elevator door open and walk through some hallways until I reach a door. I press the on the doorbell and waited. Soon a pop out request for my fingerprint. I laid my index on the scanner as it scans my print. The door automatically open and walk into his magnificent home. He was in his study room searching for some book as he murmur its name. I didn't want to interrupt so I waited patiently. I didn't realize that he had turn to face me. I jump a bit realizing his gaze. I clear my throat and proceed to announce his schedule.

He found the book he was looking for then walk out of the room and headed out to the elevator. Throughout all that I continue to keep speaking then I mention about the party and he seize his walking.

"Something wrong?"

"Can I trust you," he ask.

"Sure," I said. Ooooookay?

"I need you to hold onto this ring and make sure no one see's it." He hands my a pure gold cylinder. It had a beautiful design to it. Right in the middle held a shiny emperor cut garnet stone and on each side was a smaller stone.

"Holy that's a big stone," I scream. I've never seen anything this pretty before and so old looking too.

"It's an antique pass down from generation in my family," the prince inform.

"Why do you want me to hold on to it?"

"So no one suspects anything. I want to propose to Stella but I need it to be a surprise."

"Oh propose. Of course….. Why don't you just tell her whenever she visits?"

"I wanna wait until the birthday party. Thanks for reminding me by the way or else I would have forgotten. I've been so busy lately."

"No worries….. That's what I'm here for," I slowly reply.

* * *

_**REVIEW**_


	11. For Good

**~Sometimes We All Need A Boost **

**CH. 11 Inspiration song **_For Good by: Sam Tsui (feat. Nick Pitera)_

_*You all must listen to this song. It's so amazing kinda slow but has a really good meaning to it. Well this chapter was suppose to be done yesterday but I got distracted playing Naruto Shippuden Storm 2. Hehehe online peps are such noobs and I was a beginner. Anyways I love this chapter so much. The emotion just didn't come out right but whatever happen, happens. ~Dedicated to Asuka (PrincessgarnetXVI)._

_****__**Disclaimer: I do not own any character or pairs that has been written into this story. They belong to their rightful owner Tetsuya Nomura/Yoshitaka Amano and PrincessgarnetXVI.

* * *

**_

G.

"No no no," I scream at myself. Crap I tell someone they can trust me but I can't even trust myself. I search the drawers on my desk over and over again making sure I'm not over looking anything. How could I lose the ring, especially an antique.

"Think Garnet think," I jam the words into my head. Where could I have left it? Come to think of it I only had the ring for a couple weeks now.

"Let's see…. When I first got it I place the ring inside my pillow case," I thought. Not one of the best place to put a ring but it's safe.

"Ugh, my room was clean last week so I had to remove the ring," I shouted quietly. Curse myself.

"Garnet."

"I didn't lose it!"

"Lose what?"

"Nothing," I defend. The lady eye me.

"Here's your papers."

"Thank you," I bow.

"If you lost something just ask the prince and he'll replace it," the lady suggest.

"Trust me he can't," I whisper to myself. The lady just walk away. Then Stella appear in a tan tunic dress. I stood to greet her.

"I was hoping you would join me and Prince Noctis for today's event," she ask.

"Do you need me to take notes on anything?"

"No I just need your opinion. Come along."

"Opinion on what," I said as I follow her.

"Well I'll be dress shopping, Noctis will be suit shopping," she smile. Hey as long as I'm getting pay like I care. I smile evilly to myself.

N.

"Noctis," Stella hollar.

"Hey," I turn to say.

"I hope you don't mind but I brought a guest," she pointed the Garnet my secretary.

"She wants my opinion," Garnet added.

"Why didn't you just ask your friends," I ask Stella.

"They were busy."

"I see. Well then let's get going," I grab my jacket and head out first. As we were walking I notice Garnet kept bitting her nails. That was unusual of her.

"Stop that before your fingers falls off," I warn her.

"I'm sorry," she murmur.

Stella just gaze at the two of us.

G.

I sat on a black leather couch that made a circular shape. It was very comfy indeed. Well considering I've walk for two miles looking for the prefect dress for Stella this couch could be nails and it'll still be comfortable.

"Garnet what do you think. I pick it out myself." Stella point out to the prince's brand new suit. My jaw laterally drop. His whole entire outfit is black making him look even more pure evil but sexy in a way. I smile complimenting her choice like I did for her many others.

"I need your honest opinion because it's for Noctis birthday."

"It's looks good," I laughed. Stella gave me a stern look.

"Honest, it looks good," I said.

"Thank you. See I told you it's not dull," she said to Prince Noctis while fixing his tie. After purchasing everything needed we all headed out.

"What," I asked Stella who kept staring at me. Then she smile.

"I was picturing you in this one dress I saw," she smiled.

"Oh no, I'm not buying anything," I warn.

"Why not. The dress is pretty you'll love it. Come on I'll show you where it is. Sorry Noctis girls only so I guess you can wait in the car." With that said she drag me away. We enter a little white boutique and on every corner was a fancy dress.

"Garnet over here," Stella yell. I walk over to her as she pull out a purple halter bubble dress.

"Cute isn't it," she compliment.

"Yeah, but it's not my style," I looked away.

"Try it on. I think you'll like it." I grab the dress and hesitantly headed to a dressing room. I'll admit the dress wasn't bad but its not something I see myself wearing. I took a look at the price tag and nearly fainted.

"Six hundred dollar! I can't afford this," I said to myself. I took off the dress and left the dressing room.

"So did you like it," she ask earnestly.

"Well, it's not something I'll wear everyday," I smile trying to ease my dislike.

"It's just for the party," she inform.

"Oh what a waste of money," I confirm.

"So you don't want it?"

"The dress is pretty but I don't want to buy something I'm only gonna wear once," I confess.

"I see what a disappointment. I thought the dress was cute."

"I'm sorry. Truthfully I would have never been able to purchase this," I handed the dress back to her.

"I understand. I want to take a look around you can head out to the car first," she said. I nodded and head out. Now that I think about it buying that dress and whatever to go with it would cause my bank account to go bankrupt. Thank goodness I didn't buy it. Still I'm wasting so much time earning money and it's still not enough. When I open the glass door I saw that the car was in front of the store and waiting outside was the prince. He was leaning up against the black slick car. I quickly wait up to him in request.

"I can ask you something," I question.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if I could get a raise," I plead.

"Why?" I didn't want to tell him about my debt that'll just make me sound desperate.

"It's medical issue," I lied.

"Really, you sick?"

"No, a friend of mine…. And they ask for some support… But I don't have any money…. So I was wondering if I could get a raise…. Then I can help them," I stutter. Hopefully he doesn't notice I'm lying.

"Fine," he sigh deeply.

"Thank you," I bowed.

"Okay we can leave now," Stella came out with three bags. She just smile brightly at us.

This whole entire day was spent on shopping and I'm so exhausted. I headed to my room and threw myself on my bed to take a nap. Then my cell ring making my eyes pop open admittedly.

"Who could it be now," I whine.

"Hello," I answer lazily.

"It's Sora I wanna ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you needed a ride to the party," he respond. Now that I think about it I don't have a ride.

"Sure whose taking me," I ask.

"A friend of mine. Don't worry, it'll be you, me, the prince and princess Stella. You won't be alone," Sora assure.

"Okay then," I said.

"Great I'll see you in a week."

I threw the phone beside me and took my nap. Later on in the middle of the night I awoke realizing it was longer than a nap. What surprise me the most was I'm already tuck in bed. Last time I check I just randomly lay on top of the covers and slept. Someone must have enter. I gasp wondering who it could be. I'm pretty sure I locked my door before sleeping. At least my clothes is still intact. I brush this event aside me and got up to use the bathroom.

N.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" I enter the livingroom where Sora and Riku made themselves comfortable. I sat on a living chair across from Riku. I didn't bother to answer Sora's question.

"I guess that's a no. Honestly why did you give the ring to Garnet," Sora complain.

"I'm sorry, but if you wanted to be my ring barrier you should have said something sooner."

"That's not what I meant," Sora laid his entire body across the sofa and stare at the ceiling.

"Just six more days" Sora said to himself.

"Don't give up hope, Noctis will still be the same. Married or not, right?"

"I don't know," I reply to Riku.

"Well, no matter what happens we need to be there for each other," Sora enthusiastically jump up to say. I smile and Riku nodded.

"Hey," I randomly shout.

"What is it," Sora ask.

"Why is it that Garnet wants a raise," I question.

"That's odd, she's only been working for a month and she wants a raise. Something off about that," Sora wonder.

"So even you don't know," I was quite surprise by this. Sora just shook his head.

"Did you give her the raise," Riku ask.

"Of course. She said it's medical issue."

"I didn't know Garnet is sick," Sora cut in.

"She not, her friend is."

"Who," they both ask.

"She didn't say."

"Hmmmm…. The only friend she has is the Zanarkand crew and this red head," Sora inform.

"You mean Kairi, I've seen her around the garden. She didn't look sick though," I confess.

"Do you think Garnet only ask that for more money," Riku suggest.

"I don't know. She so random," I sigh.

"Do you want me to ask her," Sora offer.

"Idiot you sound like your deceiving her," Riku said.

"I would never," Sora shouted.

"Fine do whatever you want," Riku wave his hand. With that said Sora was gone.

"He didn't even let me say anything," I respond.

G.

I got out of the bathroom feeling more refresh than ever. It was only eight pm so I thought about going to my office and look for the ring again. I quickly lock my door and head out. As I walk through the glass bridge I spotted Sora walking towards me. He smile as our eyes met. I wave back to him.

"What are you doing out so late," I ask him.

"Actually I came to see you," he reply.

"Why?"

"There's something I need to ask," he respond.

"Umm you couldn't just call me," I laugh.

"Well it's kinda awkward to ask over the phone," he scratch his head.

"Oh I see... What is it," I waited. A cool breeze wash over us and the building hovering over the bridge blocked the moon's light.

"I was wondering if you needed help with anything?"

"No, I'm good. But thank you," I said.

"Are you sure. I can get you some vacation time or a raise or-"

"Sora you've done so much already. I think I can handle the rest," I assure him.

"Then can I ask one more question."

"Sure," I reply.

"Why did you accept the umbrella assistance? Even after knowing that you could die, you still want that job." That was unexpected of Sora to ask. I don't know how to reply back to him. I stare at him in shock and embarrassment. I just scratch my head and laugh.

"I don't know why?"

"It's okay to tell me" he started,"I'm just wondering and maybe I can help."

"Well…." I guess I can trust him. He's been so great to me.

"At first it was for the money then after I heard about the crystal I just wanted to do my part and protect the prince."

"You really are random," Sora laugh.

"Hey," I complain.

"Sorry that's what Prince Noctis said."

"He call me random," I ask.

"Yeah but it's a good thing," he said.

"I guess so."

"Why did you need the money," Sora ask.

"I thought you're just gonna ask one question," I smile.

"Sorry," he reply.

"It's okay. Actually I needed the money for…. Something," I said.

"Something?"

"Yeah, if you'll excuse me I gotta go," I walk away from him hoping he'll drop the subject.

"Garnet you can trust me. I just want to help." Here we go again. I slowly turn around to face him.

"Sora, you've help me enough. I'm starting to feel like a burden to you."

"It's alright, I've got nothing better to do." This boy was starting to aggravate the crap out of me. Is he purposely doing this?

"I don't want to accept anymore help. I've owe you all lot in debt already and I have plenty of others to deal with too."

"You have other debts?" I froze in front of him. Stupid me and my mouth. That's what I get when I get aggravated I start spilling out words then the truth comes out.

"Okay fine you want to know the reason why then here you go. I have hundreds of debts I need to pay off. I'm not trying to sound cheap or anything but do you know how much stress I'm in because of money. It's like I can't rest for one second without someone knocking on my door telling me I owe them money with interest," I took a long breath.

"Calm down," Sora comfort.

"Just don't tell anyone," I plead.

"All you had to say was you owe money," Sora said.

"I'm sorry but I just want to get my money, pay off my debt and leave," I said and turn to walk away. I hated talking about my stupid debts. Even the villagers have made Tifa call to inform me that I still owe money and that my interest rate is going up. I sigh and headed to my office.

N.

"That's it. She owes money. Why didn't she just say that," Riku wonder.

"Probably too scare. She told me not to tell anyone," Sora confess.

"You'll be fine. We'll act like we never heard it," I assure him.

"So does she still get the raise," Sora ask.

"I guess," I said.

"I bet if she ask Noctis to pay off all her debt he said yes," Riku joke.

"No, she'll probably ask Sora first," I watch him but he sat there still.

"What's wrong," Riku ask.

"She doesn't want help. She told me something about burden."

"What was it," I ask.

"Garnet kept saying she doesn't want to be a burden. That she doesn't want to owe anyone anything."

"Sounds like she a lone wolf," Riku said.

"A strange one," I cupped my hands in my pocket.

G.

"Where is it," I shouted. A couple of workers stare at me. I bow my apology and continue searching. I try the drawers again. My waste ban, under my desk, around it and anywhere else my office reached.

"I give up," I sat on my office chair staring up at the ceiling. I can't find the ring in my room or in my office. Where could it be? There's no other place to look and the party is six days from now. Eight pm turn to eleven pm. Everyone was gone expect for me.

"I guess I'll have to confess. No I can't lose my raise. I'll just replace it hopefully he won't notice. But it's pure gold meaning it'll be expensive. There goes all my money," I argue with myself. I'll look just one more round.

N.

I woke up for the fifth time tonight. It just seems I can't sleep. The party and the proposal was making me nervous and stress. I guess I'll go for a walk around the palace. I got up and stretch before leaving.

I walk around my place once then headed down one floor. I walked out and examine the place making sure all the lights are off. I scan from my left to my right and spot one light on. I walk over to see who it was. As I turn the corner I heard a movement. Seems one of the worker was still up. What were they doing at this hour? Obviously it was Garnet but her head was laying on top of her desk and both her arms were cross to support her head. Her face was facing towards me as she peacefully inhale and exhale. First she just randomly lays on her bed and know she's sleeping on her desk. This girl just doesn't care? I quietly remove the hair strands burying her face. She truly look at peace. I chuckle reminiscing the moments she gets angry or so excited she nearly injure herself.

Knowing how much debt she owe I thought differently about her. She was so strong to accept any challenge to accomplish her goals. She even has the courage to belittle me. Somehow she has change me for good. I quietly grab her arms and slang her over my back. She only stir for a bit then drift to sleep. I turn off her lights and head out to the bridge. The cool wind met me and made Garnet shiver a little causing her to tighten her grip on my shoulder. For a headstrong girl she was pretty light.

I grab hold of the door knob and it was lock. Crap I don't have the keys and I didn't want to search Garnet. Guess I have no choice. I sat her on a near by couch. I blush a bit just thinking about searching in her pockets. I took a big gulp and felt her jean pockets. It was flat. Then I check her jacket. Nothing there. I froze as she move a bit trying to find a comfortable spot. Then I heard something cling together and right there was a key chain of a star and her room key. It was attach to her belt loop. Great so I'll have to unhook it just when I thought I was done searching around her hip area. I slowly try to unhook the key chain off of her.

"I'm…"

I froze and stare at her. The hallway was dark but I still saw that she was still sleeping. She continue her mumble.

"I'm sorry," she drifted. I shook my head in disbelieve. This girl really was random.

I finally retrieve the key chain. I look at it for a while and realize I've seen something like this before. That's right Garnet drop this during the job interview. I didn't get a good look at it before. I examine the piece of metal. The star was yellow on one side and on the other there was cravings. I squint my eyes to read the words.

"Look at the stars above and know the ones you love is watching you and that your _never alone_," I whisper the words crave into this star to me.

"Whose Cloud and Tifa," I ask. They must be the ones who gave her this. Okay let's just get her to bed I'm getting tired myself too. I carry her to her chamber and left her key chain on the bed stand. Again for the second time I tuck her into bed and left.


	12. Trust You pt1

**~Did I Misplace My Gratefulness**

**CH. 12 Inspiration song **_Trust You by: Yuna Ito_

_*New character POV! **S. is for Sora**. I feel like my story just keeps getting longer and longer and slower and slower. It actually is cause this is a special chapter base on the song Trust You by Yuna Ito. If you've never heard that song I suggest you go listen to it. Heres the link .com/watch?v=c0fcmue5pLI __~Dedicated to Asuka (PrincessgarnetXVI)._

_****__**Disclaimer: I do not own any character or pairs that has been written into this story. They belong to their rightful owner Tetsuya Nomura/SQ Enix and PrincessgarnetXVI.**_

_****__**

* * *

**_

G.

The sound of my ringtone woke me up in a daze. I didn't remember anything from yesterday just the fact that I'm sleeping in my room. I lazily turn to see my cell still blazing with the annoying ringtone. I stretch for a bit and answer my phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello," I answer.

"Garnet, I need to tell you something important."

"Who's this," I ask.

"Tifa," she screamed at the other line. I flinch at the sound wave produced.

"It's been a while," I smile.

"Yeah sure, anyways I need to tell you something," she hurried. Well so much for missing her she doesn't even miss me back.

"What is it?"

"Your debt," she begin.

"No! Are they still bugging me about that. Tifa tell them I'm almost there," I plead.

"I don't have too. It's already paid off," she waited for my reply. She probably hoping for a scream of joy or something along that line. But rage was building up from me.

"WHAT!"

"I was expecting something different," she voice faded.

"How, when, what!"

"Isn't that great. Now you can come back," she exclaim.

"But I didn't pay it. Someone else must have."

"You didn't… Then who?"

"I don't know. What happen exactly," I ask.

"I just woke up this morning, a gentlemen came in, handed me a check, told me it's for your debts, I thought it was your money so I paid it off with that money."

"Well it wasn't. Ugh I am so mad!"

"Why? Your debt is paid off," Tifa said.

"That's not the point. I worked so hard to get the money, it just a pain to know someone else paid it. Now I owe them," I confirm.

"Garnet, you need to allow others to help. You can't do everything on your own."

"But the money, who would have that much to repay my debt. It's clearly-" I froze.

"What is it," Tifa ask. I put on a strict face.

"I know who it is," I glared.

N.

"I'm so stress out about this," Stella massage her forehead.

"I told you to hire someone to take care of this," I gesture at her mess in the ballroom.

"I wanted to do it," she stretch herself out.

"You don't need to go all out," I inform her.

"I have too."

"Why?"

"I'm hoping for a surprise," she looked away.

"What surprise?"

"I don't know, it's a SURPRISE," she emphasize.

"Really? I wonder why you get the surprise. It's suppose to be my birthday." She laughed and carry on her way. She sounded like she knew about the proposal.

S.

Finally Stella let us loose. My back was starting to break apart from carrying all those decoration into the ballroom. I rub the back of my neck to ease the pain and headed up to my room. I made my way to the glass bridge when I notice someone familiar glancing off into the distance and humming a lovely melody.

"No work today," I interrupted her. Garnet slowly turn towards me and smile noticing my presence.

"Not today," she reply.

"You don't have plans?" She just shook her head.

"Then I guess I'll hang out here with you. If that's alright," I ask.

"Of course," she nodded. Soon the atmosphere turn silence. Garnet was switching from one leg to the other and drumming her fingers on the rails.

"You okay," I ask.

"Yea. I'm fine," she continue her drumming.

"You're unusually quiet." I took a peek at her face. Seems she was hiding something. Then she mumble something I couldn't catch.

"What'd you say?"

"Thank you." That was out of no where. I was caught off guard by her gesture.

"For?"

"For… Helping me," she said. So she was just trying to say thanks for my help. I didn't really mind helping her nor did I expect a thanks.

"Umm you're welcome." I saw her blush a bit. It was the cutest thing I've ever seen. Like a puppy face.

"Sora, you didn't have too," she finally said.

"It's no problem. I don't mind."

"Are you sure cause I don't know how to repay you," she turn to face me.

"It's okay," I assure her.

"No, I have to repay you somehow." She thought for a moment.

"Well if you really want to repay me that badly. We can…. go on a date," I drifted off a bit on the end. It seem she caught what I said at the end because she try to hide her face and started blushing.

"How about that. One date. If it goes bad you can dump me," I inform her.

"Okay. One date," she look up and smile. I started feeling a little awkward when she continue to stare.

"What?" And without warning she ran up and hug me. I just froze in my position a little struck at what just happen. Then I gently return her a hug.

"Thank you," she repeated. She then release me.

"I don't know where you got the money from, but I just grateful to you for repaying my debts," she said.

?

"Um repay?"

"Yeah, thank you again." I was about to protest but her phone rang.

"Sorry, but I gotta take this."

"Wait I did-"

She left without letting me finish.

"I didn't do it," I said to myself. Oh great she been saying thanks to the wrong person. What do I do?

G.

"Hello?"

"Garnet, it's me Tidus. I just call to make sure everything is alright. Cloud probably kill me if he knew you're in the inner city all by yourself."

"He doesn't have to know," I reply.

"Well I still have you check up on you every now and then. It's a good thing you got a cell."

"Thanks, well I'm really busy I gotta go."

"Okay, but if anything happens just call. Alright."

"I will," I said my goodbyes then ended the connection. I made my way back to my office slowly. Something stop me from continuing, it was a soft tune echoing from around the corner. I crept my way forward and peek inside a huge golden room with columns as tall as skyscrapers. Inside was a white classical piano and on the bench sat a young girl playing gracefully on the keys. I lean in a bit to see who it was then, as clumsy as I am, I trip over myself and sent my body flying head first. I blame the waxed floor.

"Garnet?" That voice…

"Kairi? I was just passing by," I inform.

"Me too," she quickly got up to leave but I stop her first.

"Wait, that was amazing you can't stop."

"I'm not even suppose to be here," she reply.

"Like it matters no one's here," I gesture her to continue. She smile and hesitantly continue her tune. I walk up to the piano to see the music sheet but she didn't have any. Either she was free styling or memorizing. I knew she like music but I didn't realize she was this good. The song came to a smooth soft ending.

"Wow, that was…. breath taking. Did you write that?"

"Yeah, I did. It just came to me and I had this urge to compose it."

"Any lyrics?"

"Oh no, I don't write lyrics I just compose the melody," she smile.

"You should really consider singing to it," I suggest.

"I'm not much of a singer, actually I don't like being in the spotlight. But I sure do love the sound of music," she slide her hands softly across the keys.

"Hey didn't you compose that one song for Princess Stella's birthday party?" I nodded at her question.

"But I enjoy singing too," I said.

"Really, how wonderful. You have so much potential," she comment.

"No not really. I tend to get really nervous around huge crowds so I just stay in the back."

"I guess that's one thing we have in common," she said.

"You're really talented and I hope that one day your music become legends."

"You're exaggerating," she laugh.

"I was being serious," I crossed my arm.

"If you haven't notice, I work in the garden," she said.

"You can't just jump up and be a star. You gotta start somewhere. Here I'll help you with the song and it can be your first composition," I encourage.

"Okay then," she agree.

At the end of the day I felt so relief after drowning myself into music. At the same time I felt so tired. I drag myself all the way back to my room to rest but I ended up stopping half way when my cell ring.

"Hello?"

"Garnet, it's my Kairi. I just call to ask if you took the music sheet?"

"No, I thought you did," I reply.

"No I was too tire to notice anything. It's okay if the sheets are still in the music room. We still have to finish anyways," she said.

"Right, so I'll see you tomorrow," I bid my goodbyes and end the line.

N.

"There you are."

"Here I am," I reply back to Stella. The windows were open allowing the sunlight to stream in and highlight every books on the shelves.

"Yup in your study hall…. Like usual," she dragged her last word.

"You're early," I said.

"I have exciting news that I'm just dying to tell you," she grabbed my right arm.

"Well then let's hear it."

"I got Lenne to sing at your party," she exclaim.

"I thought she's on tour," I question.

"She can't say no to a Prince's birthday party."

"No one ever says no," I place the book I was holding back to its place.

And I was right, no one ever says no, they just go with the flow. They follow whatever everyone, including me, is doing.

"Noctis?"

"What is it," I ask.

"I said that she here in the music room practicing, and she wants to meet you."

"Very well."

G.

The sunlight beamed off the window sill into my room. I decided to wake up and stretch. No work again. Stella has been taking care of everything which meant I had nothing to do. My last job was to mail in all the invitation. I release a long yawn and got ready to leave. I headed to the music room hoping I'll see Kairi there and of course I did see her. She was standing outside of the room having no intention of going in. It looks like she was spying on someone so I crept up behind her.

"Hey," I whisper which she budge for a bit.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Watching that," she pointed inside the music room. There it was the great Lenne sitting on the bench playing a soft tune to Prince Nocits and Stella.

"Wow," I gawked. I've never seen a celebrity in real life before. Besides the prince.

"She so pretty and looks just like Yuna," I said to myself.

"Garnet how could you even compliment her. She playing our song and she saying she wrote it."

"What!"

Kairi just nodded her head assuring me that she was not lying. Knowing me I would just bust in there and confront Lenne about this mishap. And that's actually what I did.

Well not really…

"I know you're out there," a deep voice call out. My left eyebrow twitched out of anger. I took a deep breath hoping that it would help calm me down before I expose myself.

"Garnet, don't tell them it was our song," Kairi pleaded.

"Why not!"

"Because, the prince will fire the both of us for being in the music room without permission," she cry out softly. Like I care if he fire me my debt was already paid off thanks to Sora. But Kairi on the other hand was a different story. I guess I'll just have to suck it up. I nodded and we both enter the room where the royals awaited. Kairi bow to greet them but I just stood there.

"Is there a reason you're here," he ask. I needed an excuse fast, but I suck at lying and yet I find myself continuously doing it.

"I heard Lenne was here, and I wanted to meet her," I lied.

"You must be Garnet, I heard you wrote the song for-"

"-Yes I did," I interrupt her with a pinch of rage in my voice. Crap my anger was getting the better of me.

"And whose this," Lenne ask.

"I'm Kairi," she introduced herself.

"Aren't you two suppose to be working," the prince said.

"Right, lets leave Garnet," Kairi grabbed my arms.

"It's okay they can stay," Lenne defended.

"Garnet why don't you help Lenne finish the song," Stella suggested.

"I'm sorry but I'm not a pianist," I reply.

"I think you can help out without piano knowledge," she said. Actually she was right about that but why would I want to help.

"Do you want me to help," I turn to Lenne and ask.

Lenne just put on a pleading expression, but something was off about it. The look was more mischief.

"I don't think I'm the one to help" I said,"but you can ask her." I pointed to Kairi.

"Me," Kairi ask.

"Her," the royals ask.

"Yeah," I reply.

"The girl who works in the garden," Stella added.

"You'll be surprise with what she can do," I defended Kairi.

"I like to see what she can do," Lenne approved.

Everyone stare at Kairi to see her response.

"Fine I'll do it," she gave up.

"This is great," I exclaim.

"But you have to be here too," she added.

I was going to use the "I'm busy" but something tells me they know I'm not.

"I really don't care what happens but I have to leave," the prince announce.

"I'll go too," Stella said and they both left.

The atmosphere turn silence.

"So… What kind of help do you need," I ask Lenne.

"Normally I don't ask unknown artist to help me, but I'm desperate so I'll make an exception," she respond back.

"Ah, exception! Kairi don't you feel so lucky," I sarcastically said to her.

"I'm glad you feel that way," Lenne reply.

The sound of her innocent voice was starting to annoy me.

"Okay quite the role play. I know you stole that song," I confronted.

"You're smart, but no one is going to believe you."

"And what make you so sure they won't," I argue.

"First of all, your name isn't on here and second my record company already approve of this song. So it doesn't belong to you anymore."

I was about to fight back but she stop me.

"Talk all you want but you can't do anything. Now if you don't mind we'll begin tomorrow, my presence is wanted elsewhere." Lenne grab her music sheets and left.

"She just took our song," I said.

"Face it Garnet she right. A nobody like us can't fight against a somebody like her."

"Well I'm not about to go down without a fight." I've been through all lot and some how miracle was always on my side and I've made it through the tough crowd. This situation was no different.


	13. Trust You pt2

**~Some Things Are Not What They Seem**

**CH. 13 Inspiration song **_Trust You by: Yuna Ito_

_*TWISTER up ahead! I've notice that I tend to write dialogue but leave out who said what. I'm sorry if you guys get confuse with that. I suck using verb usage when it comes to people talking. I mainly just put Garnet said or ask or reply. So forgive my lack of creativity. __~Dedicated to Asuka (PrincessgarnetXVI)._

_****__**Disclaimer: I do not own any character or pairs that has been written into this story. They belong to their rightful owner Tetsuya Nomura/SQ Enix and PrincessgarnetXVI.**_

_****__**

* * *

**_

G.

We start off with rehearsing the beginning of the song then finished the ending. I'll have to admit Lenne did have a wonderful voice. No wonder she became so famous and left Zanarkand. Lenne stop and look at Kairi and me as if looking for approval.

"That was great," I finally said.

"I know," Lenne complimented herself.

"So what now," Kairi ask.

"I'll have to get my band updated with the music. Record a demo. Then perform it at Prince Noctis' party. If it becomes a hit, this song will join my tour."

"Tour," Kairi and I ask at the same time.

"I'm suppose to be preparing for the tour right now, but I couldn't say no to Princess Stella's request."

"Then… What about Zanarkand?" Lenne seem to be caught off guard. I could tell by her stillness she knew what I was talking about.

"Who?" She didn't bother to look at me.

"You know who, that song at Stella's party. It was perform by Zanarkand. I wrote that song for them," I jam the words into her.

"Oh, the band Zanarkand. I think I know who they are-"

"-You know who they are" I interrupt her,"you use to sing for them, and Yuna was your partner. You all were…. a team."

"Don't talk like you know me cause you don't," Lenne calmly spoke. Her calm tone seem harsh to keep like she was controlling her anger.

"I know well enough to judge you. Rikku was right you just use people then you betray them."

"Garnet stop that," Kairi said.

"That's the world we live in. If you want to make it to the top you must do whatever it takes," Lenne got up and took her music with her.

"Aren't you afraid of losing people's trust," I ask.

"What's it matter, once you make it to the top all they can do is follow after. I'll be leaving now."

"Wait just….one more question" I stop her,"why, why did you leave without them, without Zanarkand."

"Because they were bringing me down. Their a burden."

Burden.

She didn't have to say it twice. I knew what it felt like to burden someone. Her last words really made me think maybe Zanarkand let her go so she could carry on. Just like how I've move away from Midgar so Tifa and Cloud could stop their worries about me. Even though Tifa is always saying that she doesn't mind it but it has always bug me that I was an obstacle.

Burden a word that I live with. A disorder that I carry. A disease that had no cure.

"Does that answer your question," Lenne ask me.

"Yea," I whisper looking down.

"Good, I guess I'll see you at the party in three days." With that said she disappear.

"Garnet, are you okay," Kairi ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm fine too. It's just to bad we won't get credit for the song," I reply.

"That sucks," I said as I took a sit on the bench.

"Agree," Kairi plopped herself next to her.

"What's up with Lenne, she so different from what I've heard about her," Kairi ask.

"What did you hear?"

"I heard that at the end of every tour she visits every children hospital in the inner city and that her voice, her looks, her kindness and everything about her is a descendant of an angel."

"By the way she was treating us it seems even angel have dark side," I said.

"Lenne knows that is not her song. Even if it had no name on it the Lenne everyone knows would never take it. Maybe all the things I'm hearing isn't true after all," Kairi wonder.

"Maybe she's just desperate," I guess.

"I guess it's okay that she took the song."

"Kairi, having others take your credit is not right. It shouldn't even be legal," I said.

"It's not like I'm gonna do anything with it," Kairi pointed out.

"I can't believe you're giving up."

"I'm not. As long as you and I know that the song was mine then nothing else matter," Kairi said. She was right but I felt so uneasy.

S.

"Garnet," I yell out as I saw her coming out of the music room. She smile a genuine smile.

"So how was your day," I ask.

"Interesting" she reply,"how about yours?"

"It was okay. What were you doing in the music room," I ask.

"My friend and I are trying to help Lenne with her music," Garnet said.

"How's it going?"

"You're not going to believe me," she said.

"You don't know that," I waited for her to continue.

"Well the song is good but it's also bad mainly because the song actually belongs my friend, Kairi," she finally said.

"Let me get this straight, Kairi wrote the song, but why did Lenne end up with it," I wonder.

"Kairi wrote and compose the song but because of stupid me the song now belongs to Lenne."

"Have you try talking to Prince Noctis about this?"

"It doesn't even matter anymore. I have no proof."

"Can I help-"

"-No, no more helping" she interrupt me,"sorry, it's just I owe you all lot already. I have to go."

"Bye then," I yell out after her.

N.

"Garnet," I call for her attention.

"Yes?" She pop her head up from behind the desk.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping Lenne,"

"It was no trouble at all," she reply.

"Can I talk to you privately," I ask her.

"Why, you're not firing me are you?"

"No I just want to talk" I said,"follow me."

I guided her into the garden located in the backyard. I could tell it was her first time coming here. She look around trying to capture every image that she could as we walk toward a spheric fountain. On the fountain was Goddess Etro carved out of limestone as the water pour out of her hands. I brought up my right arm to my heart, close my eyes and bow my head towards her. When I open my eyes I saw Garnet giving me a questioning look, but something prevent her from asking me her question.

"Sora told me something interesting," I broke the silence.

"Oh…What was it," she ask.

"It seems the ownership of the song is a fraud."

"What… I mean… What?" She sounded more surprise the second time.

"Sora told me that the song belonged to Kairi. Is that right?"

"Sora told you?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure we establish that," I said.

"So do you believe him or do you need prove," she ask.

"I already know its Kairi," I reply.

"How?"

"Lenne has been losing inspiration to write music for the past few months. It's obvious she did not write that song."

"Then why didn't you speak up," her expression changed drastically.

"First, the record company already approve of the song so technically it does belong to her."

"You're the prince I'm sure you can do something," she said.

"Why are you so worry about it?"

"I… I don't know," she look down thinking.

"I'll talk to Kairi about this and see what she wants to do. It is HER song," I said. She just nodded back. I turn to leave but she stop me.

"Thank you," she mutter.

"There's nothing to thank for," I reply.

"Wait… Do you know why Lenne lost inspiration to write?"

"Why do you ask."

"Curiosity," she said.

"I really don't know much, but I do believe it has something to do with her younger sister," I said.

"She has a younger sister?"

"Yeah, I visited her once. I believe her name is Marlene."

"What's wrong with her," Garnet ask.

"I think she's a patient at this one hospital. As far as I'm concern Marlene might be the reason why Lenne isn't focus anymore," I reply.

"Do you know which hospital Marlene is check in," she ask.

"I don't remember. Last time I check it's the only hospital that's closest to the beach but I'm not hundred percent sure," I said.

"I'm taking my break," Garnet said in a haste as she left.

"Hey, you're not really gonna go there are you," I shouted after her.

"Of course I am," Garnet said as she left.

G.

I walk for miles until I reach a sign that directed me to a beach and a hospital. My face lit up but change after I saw that it's another four mile. Daylight was dawning on me and I couldn't walk anymore. I guess I'll have to sacrifice a few bucks for a cab ride. I finally found a cab to take me to the hospital.

"Here we are, that'll be twenty dollars," the cab driver said.

I paid him and headed to the front desk.

"Can I help you ma'm?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a girl name Marlene," I said.

"Marlene who?"

"Ahhh the sister of the singer Lenne."

"I'm sorry only families allow."

"But the prince sent me," I show the nurse my secretary card.

"I'm sorry Lenne would not approve of this-"

"It's okay. She can go."

"Lenne?" I turn to see her coming from behind me.

"Surprise to see me."

"No it just I thought you only visit after your tour," I said.

"Marlene isn't feeling well, so I need to visit regularly. How did you find out about her?"

"I have my sources," I told her.

"If you really want to meet her then let's go." Lenne lead the way to Marlene's room. Everyone in the hospital gawked at Lenne as she pass by. I gotta admit aside from the song theft and betraying Zanarkand Lenne was definitely an angel descendant. I couldn't help but admire her too.

We finally reach Marlene's room after going through six floors. When Lenne open the hospital door a slight flashback of my mother's room flash through my mind. I saw her laying with pale skin on the old rusted mattress yearning for something to hydrate her throat. That memory prevented me from entering Marlene's room. It was too painful.

"Garnet, you okay," Lenne ask in concern.

"I'm fine," I reply and push myself inside. The room was a tan color and had a great view of the beach giving off a relaxation mood. As I continue to move forward I spot Lenne talking and patting Marlene. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. Slowly Marlene notice me just standing here.

"Who is she," her light voice manage to say.

"A friend," Lenne reply.

"Hi, I'm Garnet and you must be Marlene," I introduced. She smile and nodded.

"How are you feeling," I ask.

"Much better now. Thank you," she whisper.

"That's great to hear," I said.

"Excuse me" a nurse came in to say,"I need to borrow Marlene for a bit."

The nurse came in rolling a wheelchair with her. Lenne and the nurse cautiously place Marlene into the chair. After a kiss on Marlene's forehead the nurse drag her away.

"It must be trauma… For her and you," I said.

"She living every moment until the end. I on the other hand is a different story," Lenne reply.

"I don't want to get too personal but what's wrong with Marlene," I ask.

"AP disorder."

"What's that," I ask.

"Air Polluted disorder, it's well known around here because we're the only city with acid rain," she reply.

"Is it deadly?"

"At first, no. Then it strikes you unexpectedly. The symptoms is like getting a flu and slowly it develops into a mutation causing every part of your body to ache. I've experience it first hand with Marlene. It's a terrible sight," Lenne reply.

"I knew the acid rain was bad but I didn't figure it would cause this much trauma," I said.

"Kinda like getting cancer. There's no cure," Lenne said.

* * *

_**REVIEW**_


	14. Trust You pt3

**~That's What Friends Are For  
CH. 14 Inspiration song **_Trust You by: Yuna Ito_

_*Major WRITER'S BLOCK, but this special is coming to an end. It's time that I move on to someone else. ~Dedicated to Asuka (PrincessgarnetXVI)._

**__****_Disclaimer: I do not own any character or pairs that has been written into this story. They belong to their rightful owner Tetsuya Nomura/SQ Enix and PrincessgarnetXVI._**

* * *

S.

"Garnet over here," I shouted out. She look exhausted and worn out but she manage to pull of the genuine smile I remember.

"What are you doing here," she ask still holding unto her smile.

"Prince Noctis said you were here," I reply.

"He said that?"

I nodded my head.

"So why are you here," she ask.

"I thought we can… go on that date that you owe," I said.

"But I'm not even dress properly."

"It's okay, I just thought this was the right moment," I blush. Then she made me blush even more by laughing at me.

"A simple no would've been fine," I said irritated.

"I'm sorry. So what's your plan for our date?"

"What do you want to do," I ask. For starters I've never been in these kind of situation where I take charge. Sometimes when Noctis ask me question about Stella I just tell him to bluff through it.

"You don't have a plan," she ask more like stated.

"We could eat somewhere then stroll through the beach."

"Okay," she smile.

N.

"Welcome back," I said as I saw Lenne walk through the entrance.

"Just the person I want to talk to," Lenne stated.

G.

After the meal Sora and I fought over who should pay then I gave up when I realize I don't have any money.

"It's not fair I could of won that battle," I state.

"Garnet just get over it, I won," Sora inserted.

"Fine just this time though." I smile and excitedly ran ahead of Sora towards the beach.

"Sora come look at the sunset, it illuminates the water so beautifully."

"It is beautiful and peaceful," Sora agree.

"Like a sanctuary," I reply.

We stood there by the shore for a long time just watching the sun set beyond. Then Sora broke the silence.

"Out of curiosity why were you here?"

"I just want to get a few fact straight," I answer.

"Did you get them straight," he ask.

"Yeah I did. Remember when you told me about the acidic rain?" Sora nodded his head.

"I found out it causes AP disorder," I look towards the horizon where the sun was setting.

"Unfortunately," Sora said.

"Is there a cure," I ask.

"Not that I know of, the counselors and Prince Noctis tried everything. The only thing we can hope for is finding the stolen crystal," Sora reply.

"I see," my words drifted.

"Are you worry about someone," Sora ask.

"Lenne's little sister has AP disorder" I nodded,"I don't think she'll make it."

"Wait a minute isn't she the one who stole that one girl's song?"

"Her name is Kairi. I forgave Lenne, sometimes you just don't know why people act the way they do. But today I finally understand why Lenne left Zanarkand to pursue a much bigger dream. When we were talking in the hospital Lenne told me that the only reason she left was to make more money for Marlene's medical issue. If it wasn't for that she would have never left."

"She sounds astonishing" Sora said,"I guess my brother was right about her."

"Brother," I ask.

"Yeah, he works in a different department. He use to drive for Prince Noctis but he got reassign due to his eyesight," Sora answer.

"What's his name?"

"Ignis," he reply.

N.

"So what is it that you want to talk about," I ask Lenne.

"About Kairi," she pause.

"You mean the song that belongs to Kairi," I try to comprehend.

"No not really, I was wondering if you would transfer her over to me," Lenne said.

"Let me guess you want to hire Kairi to write your songs." Lenne nodded her head.

"Are you sure about this Lenne," I ask her.

"Positive, I know Garnet would agree to this too," she assure.

"And I think Kairi would too" I assure,"so you've completely lost all inspiration to write?"

"The only drive I had to write music was Marlene but today she told me that she wanted to see me work at something I'm happy at. I didn't realize I've been walking through this path so stressful. I thought that by leaving Zanarkand I can support Marlene, but now I don't know if I can make it through another day."

"So what's gonna happen next?"

"I'm gonna get Zanarkand back together and if Kairi agrees she'll be our songwriter."

"That sounds like a wonderful plan," I agree.

"Sometimes working with the people you love most seems to make the hard time pass. At least that's what Garnet says. She is such a strange character but very daring. Reminds me of myself."

Lenne let out a small laugh.

"You'll still be performing at the party right?"

"Of course the whole Zanarkand gang will be there" Lenne smile. She ran her hands through her hair trying to rub off her stress. The sun had finally set and the moon was starting to rise.

G.

I couldn't stop smiling.

"Okay Garnet stop it your creeping me out," Kairi said.

"All right I'll try to stop," I pull myself together but fail. My straight face went back to smiling from ear to ear.

"I can't stop," I smile.

"Well then don't look at me cause your smile is contagious-" Kairi couldn't even finish her sentence without smiling too, then our smiles turn into laughter then into cheering as we both jump up and down in excitement.

"As much as I would love to scream all day, I gotta go," Kairi stop to say.

"Right, I'll help you with your bags," I offer.

"Are you gonna miss me," Kairi ask.

"All lot, but your off to a better life so I'm happy."

"I'll be quite busy from now on," Kairi said.

"True but make time to have some fun too," I nodded.

"I well," Kairi assure.

We walk out of her room and headed towards the lobby where she return her employee's name tag and room key. Kairi took one last look around before we exit.

"Are you okay," I ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she took a deep breath and we headed towards the exit. I ended up changing the subject to something more up lifting to her spirit. We chatter on until we reached her carpool. We exchange our last goodbye and they left.

"You'll see them again, after all they'll be performing at my party."

I turn to see the prince walking up behind me.

"I know that."

"Speaking of party I hope you still have my ring," Prince Noctis said.

I turn to face him shock that he still remember me being in charge of the ring.

"Of course," I said.

Crap.

* * *

**REVIEW**


	15. True

**~Sometimes The Truth Hurts**

**CH. 15 Inspiration song **_ True by: Brandy_

_*UGH finally found some inspiration to write. Anyway I'm finding it hard to find songs to match my chapters so I might end up not doing them anymore IDK. Few key reminders: G. is Garnet's POV and N. is Noctis's POV and S. is Sora's POV. Okay great! Now for greater news, I suck at describing so I've linked all possible items like clothes or housing stuff on my profile. Check that out if your confuse. __~Dedicated to Asuka (PrincessgarnetXVI)._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any character or pairs that has been written into this story. They belong to their rightful owner Tetsuya Nomura/SQ Enix and PrincessgarnetXVI._**

* * *

G.

"Garnet do you have the list of invitation?" An employee dress in a white blouse with a black skirt walk towards me. I nodded and hand her the clip board to analyze. She gave me a smile and turn to walk away. I didn't know what to do next, of course everyone else had a job to do as they busy themselves with putting up last minute decoration, organizing tables and flowers. Everyone was moving around at lighting speed trying to get things done, but I just stood there. I wish I could help but every time I ask they say they've got it under control. Occasionally people would bump into me then I would try to move out of their way but bump into someone else.

"Sorry," I repeat over and over again.

"Garnet what are you doing," Sora ask as he pulls me away from the chaos.

"Oh you know, just hanging," I joke.

"This isn't time for "hanging", if Stella see you not working she'll give you a job and trust me it's not gonna be a pretty one," Sora squint his face.

"Well I have nothing to do. I've never been in a situation where I'm not working."

"Hmmm, here put these curtains up on those windows," Sora command.

I nodded as he dump the hundred pound curtain on me. Personally I couldn't see anything but I made my way up the latter. How that happen is beyond my knowledge. Of course physics didn't play so well with me. Half way up the latter and I lose control of the curtains. There they went tumbling down and all I could do was watch as they land on someone. And when I heard that thumb my jaw drop. I hurried down the steps to help remove the curtains and pop out came a brunette with glasses.

Well then he looks familiar.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize you where down here," I apologize.

"It's okay I guess my eye sight is still bad," he laugh and fix his glasses.

"Have… Have we met before," I ask.

"I don't know, are you an employee here," he ask.

I look around for a bit making sure he was talking to me. Well of course I work here. I'm the secretary of goodness sake.

"Yeah kinda," I reply.

"I haven't been around lately so I don't think we've met. I'm Ignis."

"Are you Sora's brother," I ask anxiously.

"Yeah you know him," Ignis ask.

"We're good friends, he's helped me through all lot."

"Wait then that means you're Garnet. Sora talks about you all the time and some times in details. It gets kinda awkward," Ignis fix his glasses.

"Details?"

"Yeah you know, like the long flowing black hair that gleams in the sunlight. Stuff like that. It's like I'm listening to a chick flick."

Okay I had to smile at that. It's not everyday I get a compliment for my looks, which does not compare to Princess Stella at all.

"Anyways you look like you could use some help," Ignis suggest.

"That would be appreciated," I thank him.

We work together to get the curtain up. The window is like twenty feet tall from ground up. Good thing I'm not afraid of heights. I gladly hang the loops of the curtain onto the hooks on the wall. After finishing the last loop my eyes caught something. It was the prince and he was talking to someone but I couldn't get a good view of who it was.

"Garnet are you finish yet," a little voice scream at me. It took me a while to register that Ignis was waiting on me. With my realization I quickly head down the latter, but my eyes never left the window then my eyes lay upon a sliver hair gentleman dress in a trench coat and armor up. Must be a solider.

"Whose that guy," I ask Ignis as I reach the ground.

"That is General Sephiroth, he practically rules the military," Ignis answer.

"Is there something going on?"

"Haven't you heard, it's all over the news."

"No I've been busy lately," I reply.

"Well Prince Noctis has pull in a small elite troop to guard the outer wall and command all soliders to secure the inner wall."

"Why's that?"

"First of all the outer wall only has one entrance whilst the inner wall has multiple, and second the outer city is much smaller so it would make more sense for a small troop to defend it rather than having thousands of your troop running around in a tight space."

"Yeah that make sense" I said…."wait more stricter security!"

"Prince Noctis doesn't want to repeat history so it's best to prevent any suspicious enemy at bay," Ignis nodded.

Oh boy, that means it'll be harder for me to leave since I have a fake everything, well expect for my name. I could probably make it through the inner city but not the outer city. I'll figure it out when that time comes.

"Is there anything else I can help you with," Ignis interrupts my thinking.

"No, that was it," I pointed to the curtains.

"I guess I'll catch you later then, it was nice meeting you Garnet," he wave me good bye and left. When he disappear I turn my attention back to Prince Noctis. I wonder what their talking about?

N.

"Quite a speech you made to the councilors the other day," General Sephiroth compliment.

"I'm glad you like it," I reply.

"I do have one minor issue."

"And what would that be," I ask.

"The acidic rain, the death rate has sky rocket what is you solution?"

"The only thing is to watch over the illness as closely as possible. I've already have a team working on purifying the water we use. Not much to prevent the acid, but it's a start."

"If there is anything you need you have the military's loyalty."

"Thank you for the generosity."

The general nodded.

"I do believe I must get back to work, until we meet again," General Sephiroth bow to leave.

"You are coming to the party tonight," I ask.

"I would be honor, but duty calls," the General said and left.

G.

"Tell me why we're here again," I ask Stella. Out of no where she dragged me into a car and she tells me she needs my advise.

"I'm getting Prince Noctis a present so I need your help," she reply.

"I thought the suit was his present," I ask.

"Please, I only said that so he'll get it," Stella lay back on the leather seat.

"Shouldn't you put on your seat belt," I suggest.

"God, you're just like him. Why are you guys so uptight?"

Stella frustrated with her seat belt as she pull it over her shoulder.

"Sorry it's kinda the law and it just gives you a safety thought," I smile.

Stella just roll her eyes. Strange normally princess is suppose to have the must proper manner of all people but Stella is out of proportion.

"So what are you getting him, a watch I propose," I said changing the subject.

"No he has plenty of those, I want to get him something no other girls ever had."

"He's dated others before?"

"You don't know," Stella ask in shock. I just shook my head.

"Hahaha that boy is a charmer even when he's not trying, oh and FYI he's dated Lenne once. It didn't last long though," Stella said.

"What happen between them?"

"Are you serious, it was the talk of the news. I guess you could say it was love at first sight. Everyone thought they were going to marry and live happily ever after. They were everywhere, on the news, advertisement, they were always being followed but in the end the pressure was just too much for them so they call it off, but they remain close friends."

"They do seem close," I said.

"Yeah that's why whenever Prince Noctis host a party she never turns down a chance to perform. There is another girl however, and she's even closer to the Prince."

"No way," I gasp. I feel like a teenager gossiping it was a guilty pleasure. Stella nod her head and continue.

"Her name is Rinoa they were childhood friend but they never dated at least that's what he told me. I remember questioning about her to the point where I anger him. That was the first time I've ever seen him so mad that I was afraid of him. After that day I never talked about her to him but I knew she must of been a very special person to him." Stella didn't continue instead she sat very still like how a princess should.

"Are you alright," I ask in concern. I didn't make any movement.

"Yeah I'm fine," Stella finally said.

"Perhaps we should focus on the Prince's present."

Stella nodded.

"I was thinking maybe a ring," Stella said.

"A what," I ask in shock. I shouldn't be though I knew they were going to eventually get engage then marry.

"Don't act surprise I already know he is going to propose to me at the party, so I thought maybe I should get him a ring too," Stella smile.

"Okay, if you have a gift in mind"I said,"why am I here?"

"Your his secretary so I figure you'll know what he likes."

I look at Stella with disbelief. What in the world did she just say?

"Um Stella your his girlfriend, your suppose to know him better than the paparazzi or his co-workers," I said.

"Surprising huh. To tell you the truth, he's always busy I can't even call him to say hi."

"Wow," I reply to her comment.

"So what kind of ring do you think he'll like?"

"Well from what I've know the Prince doesn't like anything flashy. Just go with something plain he's not really into fashion."

"That should be simple," Stella smile. The car stop in front of a fancy jewelry store call _Pulchritude._

"Oh Garnet you will be wearing that dress I bought for you right?"

"Of course," I said.

"Good then I'll help you get ready," Stella suggest.

"Okay"I said,"wait, why are you being so generous? Is it because I'm the Prince's secretary and you're making a good impression?"

"You know I've never really thought about it. I guess you're just a lovable person to be around with," Stella smile.

Lovable?

N.

"I need these files copy and sent out immediately," a worker drop off a stack of paper on Garnet's desk but there was a substitute. A person who is obviously wearing a black wig due to their sideburns bleeding out brown hair. More people came by to drop off more paper. What is going on?

"Miss Garnet, why aren't you filing these papers?" My voice made the person jump as they quickly turn their chair the other way facing away from me.

"Excuse me, your highness," another worker quickly drop off his papers and ran off.

"Uhhh, I'm busy with other things," a high pitch voice echo back.

"What things," I ask emotionless.

"Sending out invitations that I miss," the voice crack.

"That's not important right now, what's important is that all this files are sent out before the deadlines," I inform her.

"Yes Noct- I mean your highness," the high pitch reply.

"Sora I know that's you."

There was a brief silence...

"Who is this Sora you speak of?"

"This isn't time for joke, where is Garnet?"

"Relax, she's with Stella. I'm covering for her," Sora spin around and stretch back and lay his feet on the desk.

"Well you're not doing a very good job with that sideburns pouring out," I said.

"Dang it I could have sworn I hair spray this side," Sora pull the wig off and a few bobby pins.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, Stella just wanted a shopping partner. So, umm, don't fire Garnet," Sora plead.

"If you can file all those paper in less then twenty minutes I'll let it go, but I need a talk with Stella she's out of control," I said. Before I turn to leave I threw out something to annoy Sora.

"You know for a gentleman you sure have feminine face."

"Whey don't go around saying that, people might get the wrong idea," Sora attempt a deep voice.

What is wrong with Stella does she not have respect or even work to do? Going around like there's no worries at all.

G.

"Do you think Noctis will like it?"

"Sure he will, you pick it he should like it no matter what," I assure.

Stella smile as the elevator stop and the door open.

"Well this is my floor, I'll see you later," I wave her goodbye. I turn to walk towards my cubical office. As I reach my desk there stood a man in a suit. His black hair was drawn back and his lower face was occupy by a mustache and beard.

"Um, can I help you," I ask the gentleman.

He bow to greet me.

"You must be the secretary, my name is Reeve Tuesti, I have a letter for your prince." He hand me a secured letter.

"It would be more appropriate that I hand it in person to the Prince but I hear today is his birthday, best that I don't interfere with his break from work, therefore if you don't mind handing this to him as soon as possible, I would be grateful." He smile at me and I gave him a nod. With that done he walk pass me to leave.

What break? The Prince is constantly working. I guess I can deliver this now.

N.

Work was harsh today, normally I take the day off since it is my birthday but I can't seem to stop working these past few weeks. Luckily I was able to return home in time for a steamy shower to wash off my strains. I don't remember how long I've stood in the shower but now the whole room was fog up. I grab a near by towel to cover myself and made my way to the sink's mirror. With one swipe I clear the fogged mirror and expose my reflection. My hair was still trickling water from the shower onto my face. I took a deep inhale and let out a long exhale as I reminisce about my day. There was the acidic rain conversation with the General and the Stella issue, great what next? I quickly threw on a t-shirt and sweatpants as I walk out of the bathroom. I lightly dry my hair with the white towel as I made my way towards my bedroom. You would think I have my own bathroom but sadly I only have one bathroom in this gigantic house. It's not like there's anyone living here, there's only me and just me.

_**{insert:** Phew that was a long paragraph! XD Noctis in a shower I can totally picture that.**}**_

"Stella what are you doing here? I thought you said you were going to help Garnet get ready," I ask as I spot her in the living just browsing through the paintings on the wall.

"I came to make sure you were going to wear the tux," she smile.

"Why wouldn't I," I ask more like stated. She just shrug.

"Why don't you have any portraits of your family," she ask.

"I just don't," I said.

"What about your Uncle?"

"He doesn't like getting his picture taken," I reply.

"How do you guys deal with the paparazzi," she ask shaking her head in disbelief.

"Ignore and avoid," I quote. Stella laugh then something stop her.

"Sora was caught wasn't he," Stella said as if she knew it would happen.

"What do you think?"

"He was always clumsy. I'm sorry for pulling off a stunt like that," she apologize.

"Luckily Sora was there or else this situation would have been very different."

"Hmp so what if I pleaded for Garnet you would have said otherwise or am I really that low to you?"

"You're taking my words and twisting them. I never said anything about you being low," I reply.

"Then why would you say "the situation would have been different if it wasn't for Sora" only translating that I'm not that close to you as I thought."

"No ones ever been close to me," I said.

"What is wrong with you," she yell back.

"Nothing," I simply reply back. What was wrong with her? Why is she acting so dramatic over a few words?

"Huh, what about Rinoa," she ask.

"That's not the same thing," I clenched my teeth.

"Yes it is, why do you keep denying it," Stella ask.

"That's enough Stella," I shout at her. I'm about to lose my cool. She didn't jump back from freight instead she stood tall.

"I actually came here to give you your gift," she said changing the subject.

"Save it for later," I reply.

"But I wanted you to open my gift first," Stella plead.

"Stella" I pinched the bridge of my nose,"I said save it for later."

"Okay…." she took a deep breath,"I should go. I'll see you in the lobby in a few."

She turn to head towards the gateway door, but before leaving she turn to say a few last word.

"I hope in the near future I can be as trustworthy and dependable just like Rinoa or Sora." Stella walk away without any further words.

I took a deep breath, everything is just weighing me down.

G.

"Garnet? What are you doing here," Stella walk out of the Prince's home and onto the hallway where I was. Great know she's gonna think I was snooping around.

"Umm…" I try my best to hide the letter behind me,"I just came to tell you that… I can't seem to find the dress you bought me."

"Oh, well then let me try finding it," she smile.

"Umm were you and Prince Noctis fighting," I nervously ask.

"You heard that?"

"No but your mood seem to have change," I said. She look at me confuse.

"This morning you were full of excitement and joy but just a while ago you've completely turn emotionless," I said.

"Emotionless? To tell you the truth I don't know whether I should be angry or annoy. Normally I don't talk about me and Noctis's affair but yes we did have a slight argument. It's nothing to worry about," Stella assure.

I gave her my best smile to change the mood. Maybe I shouldn't give this to him just yet. I stuff the letter into my pocket for safe keeping. The moment is already too tense I don't want to involve business and work to make it worse. We head back to the elevator and start our way back to my room.

S.

Ignis and I was all dress up and waiting in the lobby for the girls and Noctis. It was a while before we saw Stella walk out. Her dress really compliment her skin tone and her blonde hair.

"Wow," My mouth was wide open and from the corner of my eyes I saw my brother stand up straight to get a better view.

"Thank you," Stella said as she straighten out her dress.

"I was "wowing" at her," I pointed to the girl beside Stella. She turn to set her eyes on Garnet.

"I thank you on her behalf," Stella try to cover up.

"It's nothing really, it's just a plain dress," Garnet said.

"But it looks great on you," Stella point out.

"Agree," Ignis agreed.

"Thank you," she shyly reply.

"Stella, where's Noctis," Sora ask.

"Yeah I thought you'd be with him," Ignis said.

"It's a long story," she waved the subject away.

Just shortly afterward Noctis made his way to us. As usual a **complete** black outfit. I remember once complaining to him that he has no sense in fashion. Of course he fought back saying he doesn't want the media talking about his outfit of the day, he wants the media to talk about his idea and plans that'll benefit the people. I couldn't agree with him more.

"Nice suit, Sora," Noctis compliment sarcastically.

"I know," I smile back. I hand on a usual formal wear expect I added a low v-neck velvet sweater and of course a chain bracelet. Even though I agree with Noctis over the media thing, I still prefer to look my best.

"Oh is that a star you're wearing," Garnet point out.

"This? Oh yeah it is, I don't like wearing ties so I just throw on a necklace," I said holding onto my black star.

"I like it. It looks beautiful," she said.

"Really? Well here you can have it then," I pull off the necklace and hand it to her but she deny it.

"No I can't take it, it's yours." As always Garnet is being difficult. I've notice that about her. She doesn't like to take things nor receive things unless she earn it or it's rightfully hers.

"Sure you can I don't think I'll ever use this necklace again. Just take it," I said.

"No I can't," she fought back and of course I fought back too. We didn't even notice the others waiting on us.

Out of no where Noctis grabs the necklace out of my hand and hook it around Garnet's neck. She was quite surprise and shock by this too, but she didn't make any sudden movement to protest. In fact both their eyes actually made contact and if closely observe sparks could be seen. At the side Stella's face was swirling with emotion I could tell she was upset above all.

_Flashback…_

"Sora do you know the new girl working here," Stella ask. I was relaxing as usual on Noctis's couch.

"Which one?"

"The secertary girl."

"Yeah I know her. Why a sudden interest in the employee," I ask curiously.

"Well Noctis doesn't normally promote someone from umbrella assistant to secretary that fast and unwillingly. Something tells me that they must be very close," Stella took a seat on the other end.

"Well she is a girl and her previous job was dangerous so Noctis just change the job to be more suited to her skills," I said.

"Let's hope that's true," Stella said in concern.

* * *

_**REVIEW ***Longest (inhale) Chapter (inhale) Ever (inhale) :) _


	16. Lights

**~In The Darkest Hours There Is Light**

**CH. 16 Inspiration song **_Lights (Bassnectar remix) by: Ellie Goulding _

_*Very short chapter but I felt like I gotta get something done for I promise I would. :) So I've been listening to all lot of Dubstep and Techno these few months (blame my no life friends) and came across this song. IDK if the song really fits this chapter I'll let you guys decide on that. ~Dedicated to Asuka (PrincessgarnetXVI)._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any character or pairs that has been written into this story. They belong to their rightful owner Tetsuya Nomura/SQ Enix and PrincessgarnetXVI._**

* * *

N.

I stood by the entrance with Stella to greet our guests. They all pass by saying the same thing over and over again. 'Happy Birthday this' and 'Happy Birthday that'. From beyond all the guests I could see Garnet waiting anxiously for Zanarkand by the window.

"Noctis what are you staring at," Stella ask from beside me.

"Nothing, just zoning out," I reply.

"Well you've been doing it all night," Stella complain.

"Is that a problem," I ask aggravated with her attitude.

"No, zone out all you want" she reply and with a deep sigh she said,"I need a drink."

That's Stella, always being impartial. Since I'm allow to zone out I guess she's allow to drink.

"Well well well quite the party you threw together," a familiar voice call out to me. I turn my attention to face upon a man my height maybe a few inches taller.

"You should understand well enough that I did not and will not throw a party for myself, right Uncle?"

"Hmp, of course! I should be complimenting to Stella, not you," he said as he stand in front of me.

"So what's your age now," he ask.

"If you can't even remember my age, how can I call you family?"

"I'm getting old, I can't even remember how to spell my name," he joke.

"Speaking of family" Uncle cross his arms as he walk to my side,"I spoke with the councilor about that little incident with you and Stella with the paparazzi. It seems their inpatient with your 'proposal'. I told them you always keep your word considering the fact that it's in the peace treaty. Wouldn't want to start another war."

"What's the councilor going to do about it," I ask.

"If they wanted, they can reject your security plan and sent the troops back to the outer walls," Uncle reply.

What? They can't do that we had a compromise. I take care of the security system and they take care of the mako reactors.

"Impossible, we have a compromise, they can't go against it. The city already knows about Organization XIII," I defend.

"The councilors are just bluffing, but you really need to think about their concern. This city needs a king and this city needs to steer away from another war. And whose the person who can help us, Stella. Either you propose to her or find a loophole." Before I could say something a lady spoke into the mic for everyones' attention.

"I like to say on behalf of the workers who help threw this party together that we really appreciate you coming and hope you enjoy the night." There was applause then silence. "Now for our opening act I like to introduce The Zanarkand!"

"We'll talk later." Without another word Uncle left. From the stage Zanarkand was blasting away and Lenne was leading them in vocal. Her voice truly was an angel, but that was just about it. Thinking back I don't remember why we use to date, I've always thought it was for publicity. I'm sure that's what the councilors wanted. I shook my head in shame. I really was a fool back then, but not anymore.

"Umm, Prince Noctis."

"Garnet, what's wrong?"

"I know that you're planning to propose to Stella, but I have a confession," she said.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry but I lost the your antique ring," she said trying to hide her shameful face.

"I can't take you seriously if you're hiding your face."

She slowly face me and said she was sorry again.

"Garnet?"

"Yes?"

"You're very random." I walk away leaving her confuse.

G.

WHAT? That's it, is he even mad! I plan to run up to him but someone stop me.

"Garnet!"

"Ignis it's great to see you again," I smile.

"Same here, you look great."

"Oh this is nothing really," I roll my eyes.

"If you say so," he joke.

"Did you wish the Prince a happy birthday," he ask. Out of surprise I've realize that I did not once wish him a happy birthday.

"I should probably do that," I said. Ignis just laugh at me. From inside the ballroom everyone is preparing to celebrate Prince Noctis birthday.

"We should go too," Ignis lead the way. I nodded and follow him inside. We were far back from the stage but our view is still great. Everyone sing happy birthday and he made a wish. An old man started the speech first then Stella next, afterward the Prince finish off the speech. My stomach flutter so much, I'm sure everyone is expecting him to propose and I really do hope he does. I don't want to be the reason why he didn't!

"Thank you for accompanying me on my birthday and for all the gifts that has been provided. Today is a big day for multiple reasons and I'm really thankful for all the friends, family and caring people to be there with me to celebrate them. And Stella…"

Here he goes! I can feel everyone holding their breath.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me."

Again, WHAT? That's it.

"Everyone, please enjoy the rest of the party." You can hear the whispering begin, see the confusion on Stella's face and feel the pain Prince Noctis must be feeling. He causally walk off stage with Stella following behind.

"Their love is so tragic," Ignis said. I agree it sucks when you're in love alone.

N.

Stella and I stood outside the building just watching the rain fall.

"I'm sorry," I said breaking the silence.

"Don't be."

"You know I care about you," I assure.

"I do," she smile.

"Did you find someone new?"

"Why would you ask that," I reply.

"If you wanted to reject me you could of done it a long time ago, but all of sudden you want to do it now," Stella point out.

"I have my reason," I said.

"You realize this will effect the councilors and the treaty."

"The councilors will get over it. The only thing I'm worry about is the treaty," I reply.

"Oh my god, you've got to be joking me," she said.

"Stella…Let's forget about it. About everything that's happen; the dates, the emotional time, everything."

"Are you breaking up with me," she barely whisper out.

"That's why I couldn't propose" I shook my head,"You need to marry someone who will love you, I'm sorry I'm not the one."

A long silence stood between us.

"Fine I'm leaving then. Let's face it the game is getting old and I'm ready to move on," Stella said. She pull out her phone and texted her driver. We waited for what seems like an eternity until the car arrive. Somehow I didn't want her to leave at least not like rainfall pour all around us and even though my immune is weak against the acidic rain I took initiative of opening her door for her.

"Noctis this really sucks, I really loved you," her voice crack.

"I'm sorry," I reply.

Without anymore words to say she got into the car and left. I couldn't make myself move, maybe because I just hurt the one person I didn't want to hurt. Maybe by standing here in the rain I'll be able to make amend. As quickly as I thought that the rain stop or more like someone stop the rain. "Garnet?"

G.

I'll admit I was stalking them but only because I was curious and I felt bad. When I saw the Prince standing out there in the rain I couldn't help but grab an umbrella and ran out there with it. I guess it was instinct. I held the umbrella for him while I stand on the outside getting soak.

"I'm still an umbrella assistance at heart," I reply. He smile a bit and on the corner of his eyes you could tell he's been crying. Then out of no where he grab my arm and pull me in.

"Let's go for a walk," he said. Oh boy I hope he doesn't kill me for all this.

"Where to," I ask.

"Back to the palace."

"How about we just get a car," I said.

"It's a nice night out," he reply. It was and the rain is beginning to die down a bit. I just went along with it and we begin walking. It seem to be taking forever to get back to the palace, which I did not remember taking this long by car. We walk on and on until we reach a church with a large clock. The time is already late almost midnight.

N.

"I guess your party didn't go the way you plan it," Garnet said.

"I don't really care," I reply.

"Why not, it's like a new year for you to start over," she said.

"Start over?"

"Yeah, well…. At least that's what my mother always said. Every year on my birthday she would tell me it's a new year to start over."

"You sure do talk all lot about you're mother," I pointed out.

"She's my only family. Her and my friends," Garnet nodded.

"Where is your mother?"

"She's," Garnet took a deep breath. I could tell she didn't get that question quite often.

"Look at the time it's eleven fifty-nine! What do you want to do on the last minute of your birthday?"

"I don't think it's possible to do anything in sixty second," I reply.

"You can do all lot in one minute. So come on what do you want to do," she ask again. I scratched my head confuse. I really don't know what I want to do.

"I don't know… Make a wish I guess." Garnet gave me a stern look.

"What?"

"Don't be greedy everyone gets one wish and you already made your's at the party."

"Then you suggest something for me," I said.

"Me?" I nodded. Now the pressure was on her.

"I don't know either cause I never had the opportunity to do anything," she said.

"Anything is okay," I said. I doubt she would come up with anything I'm already losing time.

"Okay, well this is what my mother does to me before my birthday ends."

Everything felt so slow. Her movement, my reaction, the clock that's ticking. My body that was so cold suddenly feels so warm like stepping into the sand that has been warm up by the sun. I finally came back to myself and stare at the small figure resting her arms around me. Somehow the clock was not striking midnight and I wish that the clock would just stay eleven fifty-nine forever. Her warmth was so electrifying in a good way but paralyzing. I couldn't move nor say anything but her next movement really shock me the most.

"Happy birthday…Noctis," the words roll out of her tongue. She finally call me by my name. I couldn't think now, how should I reply back. This girl was so unexpected, always getting me off guard. "Where is your mother," I ask. What a stupid response that was. If Garnet didn't answer it once what made me think she'll answer it again. Her arms tighten around me as she lay her head on my shoulder. "She's gone," Garnet snuffle out. I could tell she was trying to hold the tears back for a long time now and finally she letting go. She must have been trying so hard to be strong. I finally got the courage to lift my arms and wrap them around her. We both have been through all lot it's the first time I've seen her cry and the first time I've cry in years. Somehow all that crying has made me anew, I don't feel so stress anymore. Maybe it's her light that keeps shining through even in the darkest hour.

I could hear the church bell ring declaring midnight the end of my birthday and the beginning of my new year.

* * *

_**REVIEW ***don't be shy :P_


	17. Baby Step

**~Take It One Baby Step At A Time**

**CH. 17 Inspiration song **_Baby Step by: Varsity or Girls Generation_

_*A very merry Christmas to you all! It's a bit late but I have an excuse we finally got snow on a Christmas morning. It was both beautiful and dangerous. Anyway got stuck at the airport for two hours and the road was no help in making it home early so I can post this chapter. A big thanks, hug, etc. to Asuka (PrincessgarnetXVI) for being so patient with this chapter. The writer's block was ungodly awful but I push through it. ENJOY!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any character or pairs that has been written into this story. They belong to their rightful owner Tetsuya Nomura/SQ Enix and PrincessgarnetXVI._**

* * *

N.

The paparazzi scramble pushing and shoving all around me, I knew the consequences but there's no turning back now.

"Prince Noctis over here," they scream from everywhere, lights flashing, a different face in every direction.

"Prince Noctis, very important question concerning your people. You knew that breaking off the engagement will jeopardize the peace treaty, infuriate the councilor and possibly trigger a war. Why did you pull off such a stunt?"

"There are some things in life you must sacrifice but never sacrifice your feelings for gratitude. I care about my people and Princess Stella. I don't want to marry her and not return the same feeling, she deserves more than that."

"But what about the treaty, your people, the councilor?"

"I'll find a solution. One step at a time."

The body guards begin pushing the paparazzi aside leading me towards the car.

G.

I found myself watching after him as the car takes off. Poor guy, he can't do anything without someone criticizing him. Come to think of it the paparazzi have been harassing him for weeks now and there's no sign of it dying down.

"He'll be fine."

"Sora, hey," I smile. He walk over by me still eyeing the crowd.

"He's dealt with these kind of things before. No worries Noctis knows what he is doing, at least I hope," Sora said.

"I'm not worry, it's the fact that he's dealing with it alone," I reply.

"We're here!" Sora point out. I just smile at him and nod.

"Oh that's right, I have a letter for Prince Noctis," I said.

"Do you want me to hand it over to him," Sora ask.

"If you will," I reply.

N.

"Normally I don't ask these question, more or less interfere with your life, but why did you break it off with Princess Stella," ask Ignis.

I just sigh, Ignis never gets involve in other's affair. This sudden curiosity left me speechless.

"It's obvious, she deserves someone who will love her," I reply.

"I can tell there's more," Ignis said.

"Just keep your eyes on the road," I reply. Ignis just snicker back, but he is right there is more and no matter how many time and ways I've analyzed it I can't seem to fathom them into words for others to understand?

G.

"Garnet!"

I didn't even realize I was zoning out until I heard my name. One of the worker have been trying to get my attention.

"Yeah?"

"You have a caller, I'm transferring them to you."

"Thank you," I reply.

I quickly grab a hold of my phone waiting anxiously on who it is.

"Garnet!" A variety of voices scream out deafening me.

"Hello?"

"Be quiet, she can't hear me!"

"Yuna, is that you," I screech then stop when I realize people were staring. I smile in apology and duck farther towards my desk to hide myself.

"Garnet, it's me Yuna! Do you know how hard it is to reach you know these days. I was transfer five time and then put on hold for god knows how long!"

"I'm sorry, how's the music business?"

"Still singing at clubs and bars but we've been working really hard for the music festival. You are coming to it right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," I reply.

"Awesome, how's secretary life?"

"Ugh, after the whole scandal everyone has been pitching in to clean up the mess. I'm just stress out right now."

"If it makes you feel any better now the Prince is available," Yuna joke.

"How is that suppose to make me feel better?"

"I don't know, normally this is when fangirls goes insane."

"The only reason I'm going insane is because it's my fault he rejected her."

"What happen?"

"He trusted me to hold onto the ring and instead I ended up losing it."

"Why did he trust you with the ring?"

"I don't know, maybe some secretary thing," I said.

"Don't worry about it the Prince always have a reason for why he do the things he does," Yuna reply.

"Still…" I pause for a bit not knowing if I might be part of it. After a few seconds a couple beeps appear.

"Yuna, I have another call. It might be important so I'm gonna let you go," I said.

"Okay, but don't forget about the music festival," she reply.

"I won't," I said before answering the other call.

"Hello," I answer.

"It's me, Stella."

"Ah Stella…. how you been?" It's been weeks after their break up and their scandal has been the talk of the show. I bet it's making both of them sleepless and unable to cope.

"I know I live pretty far out, but can you come visit me," she ask.

"But I'm still working," I reply. Well that was a lie, I haven't had a single thing to do.

"Look I'm not okay, can you please come visit me," she beg.

"I don't even know where you live?"

"A few of my people are cleaning up my stuff I'll have someone come to pick you up, just go wait outside," she answer then ended the call.

"She really is demanding," I said to myself.

I quickly grab my stuff and left my desk. Before getting outside I bump into Sora. Thank goodness I needed someone to help cover for me. I feel bad for always getting him into trouble with me, but he never say no.

"Sora, I need a favor" I ask, "can you find some excuse for my absence?"

"Where are you going?"

"Stella wants me to visit her, but I'm pretty sure Prince Noctis will be mad if I went so just give him some excuse," I beg.

"I don't know, normally I would but this is a big step, I mean after that whole break up this can turn out ugly," he said.

"Please I'm begging."

"I'll think of something," he said.

"Thank you," I reply.

Just like that I waited outside for my ride, eventually a black slick car stop in front of me. I hesitated to enter but decided I have no choice in this, maybe I can ask Stella what was the reason behind the breakup.

N.

Here I am again, sitting uncomfortably in front of the councilors as they rant on about whatever scandal I've cost. Honestly everyone of them makes no sense, they're just repeating the issue over and over again as if trying to get me to understand how childish I am. I stare at the huge clock mounted on the wall, the time has been at it's slowest these days.

"Prince Noctis are you listening!"

"What do you want me to do, isolate myself until the scandal dies off."

"That's what this whole meeting is about."

"I'll take care of this, I'm not running away from my problems," I exclaim.

"That's the issue, it's not just your problem! You've drag everyone down with you and now we all are trying our best to clean this mess. You couldn't just be a good Prince for your people and marry Princess Stella-"

"-everything I'm doing is for my people," I said with a change of mood. I immediately got up from the table and left the annoyance was no longer with me, all the prudence I've listed started making more sense and my anger was growing. Ignis greet me by the door as I walk pass him.

"Six minutes," He stated. Every meeting he's always timing, what's his deal?

"Felt longer," I reply.

"Why don't you go for it," Ignis recommend.

"What?"

"Look this mess isn't going to vanish in thin air. Leave for a while, get your mind off of things and let us take care of the rest."

I couldn't move my anger was just building up too much. I don't want to be angry at a friend but I can't leave when there's so much to do. Everyone is treating me like I don't have the will to fight, I know I do and I know exactly where I'm heading. It looks like I have no choice I'll have to leave. I'll just take it one step at a time, besides there's someone I need to talk to.

G.

Counseling Stella felt like babysitting. Her tears had no end and her emotional breakdown was depressing me. I continuously tear more kleenex for her as she spill out her heart. I'm a bit clueless on love advice but she didn't look like she was seeking for advice more like wanting an ear to mourn to. Suddenly to my rescue her phone rings.

"Umm it's your office phone" Stella said as she answer the call. A brief conversation occurs then she turns handing her phone to me.

"It's Sora."

Oh no, the Prince must be upset why else would Sora track me down.

"Garnet he's upset he's tracking you down."

I just roll my eyes. Why is today the day everyone needs me!

"What does he want?"

"He said something about a getaway, I'm not so sure but he looked like he is in a bad mood so I told him everything. He left hours ago to pick you up. So it's possible he might be there already."

"Sora!"

"I'm sorry," he plea.

"I'm so fire," I cry.

"It's okay I'll talk to him once you guys get back," Sora promise before ending the line.

"He's coming over," Stella ask.

"Yea, he's coming to pick me up."

"Weird, normally he'll just send someone" she wonder,"you should get going then."

"Will you be alright," I ask.

"Yea I'm just being immature about this breakup," she said.

"No, no you're not, in fact you've been the strongest about it all. Being in love alone and most definitely not shedding a tear in front of the Prince."

"Thank you, for being here," she smile.

We share a few words back and forth for a while.

"Madam, the Prince is here."

"Well, I'll have to face him sooner or later," I sigh.

"He won't be too harsh, of course if he's in a bad mood then it's a different story," Stella inform. I rub my eyes, took a few deep breath and headed out of her room. I exit the grand entrance to find Prince Noctis waiting impatiently by the car. His death stare was more scarier then usual but for some reason I'm not scare but more angry.

There he is standing by his expensive car in his expensive clothing with his expensive hair waving in the wind looking all annoyed and piss off while an innocent Princess is looking like crap inside. Yes the whole world knows their marriage is just a peace treaty but she love him unconditionally.

"Are you trying to ruin my life? The scandal is far enough, I don't need the world knowing my people are on her side."

"I am on her side," I exclaim.

"You're my secretary you're suppose to be assisting me not Princess Stella."

"You don't have to worry about that, because I'm her friend and everything that you've done to her…..Well I'm not okay with it," I shout.

"Fine, go wait in the car and I'll go settle this mess right now," he says as he stomps his way inside the castle.

Not what I expected would happen but I waited patiently in the car. Twenty maybe thirty minutes have pass by but it felt like hours. I'll give him a few more minutes then I'm going in after him. Screw it I'm going now. As I re-enter the grand entrance I notice something that I couldn't believe I miss it the first time. A huge great door that was so exquisitely detailed it catches a discerning eye. The door lead to a hall and at the end of the hall way purge one single door. The dark and gloomy of it kept me from furthering my exploration but what ache me the most was that the door had my mother's name implanted on it. I scan the door up and down and spot a key hole. The door must be lock, no way anyone would just hand over a key to me. Knowing that fact I made my way towards Stella's room.

Before I got the chance to knock I could hear their whole conversation through the door.

"That was no reason to break up," Stella shouts.

"The more I think about it the more I believe I did the right thing," Prince Noctis defend.

"But I can help you, why won't you let anyone help?"

"Because it's my job not yours or Ignis or the councilor."

"That's what we're here for! We all help each other, stop carrying the weigh of the world all alone!"

"I just came to say you should move on, you've heard what I have been saying to the news for weeks now. Find some deserving of you who will love you and be happy. You don't want to be stuck with a slump like me."

"You're not a slump so stop it. You care about me, your people and your friends that's more than enough."

"Stella, just take it one step at a time eventually you'll let go," he plea.

She didn't reply for the longest time.

"Okay… I'm sorry I'm being very emotional about this. I hope we can still be friends."

"Or course, I'll always cherish our friendship."

And with that I slowly left and head back to the car. I'll just give them some privacy.

N.

"Don't worry about the treaty," she said.

"Why?"

"I know everyone has been on the edge about it, but I know how you can make up for it."

"I'll do anything," I said.

"Keep an eye on Garnet."

What? I'm so confuse, I already am. One she is an employee.

"I don't mean like look after her, I mean be careful of her," she reply.

"I'm not understanding you."

"Why is it that we're so comfortable in letting her in" she ask,"my first instinct was to call her for comfort, advice or company. I don't understand why when I have many other close friends."

Now that I think about it I easily bumped her position to secretary and let her off the hook so many times. Even the rest of the workers are starting to wonder what makes her so special. What did make her so special?

G.

I came back to the car, got inside and waited.

"That's a really beautiful necklace. Kinda big for a locket," Ignis said.

"Oh yeah, will that's because there's a jewel inside," I reply.

"How sweet, who'd you get it from," he ask.

"My mother gave me the necklace but my dad got the jewel."

"Let me guess, is it a garnet?"

I have to laugh at that one, to be honest I expected that one coming.

"No it's a crystal," I confirm.

"A crystal? Hmmm I wonder where your dad got it from?"

"What's wrong," I ask.

"From my knowledge crystal is a very powerful stone therefore banned upon earth. Prince Noctis's kingdom is the only inhabitant of crystal. But I could be wrong."

"I never met my dad so I don't know how he got it," I said. With that said the rest of the wait was in silent. I hope my dad didn't commit a crime but from my mom's description he might as will have.

* * *

**REVIEW** _*Much appreciated_


End file.
